


Marked

by meri_wether



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Blood, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Enemies (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Especially when danger is a hot vampire named dream, George craves the thrill of danger, George is a brat, George is a size queen, Gream - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut in future chapters, TechnoBlade, Vampire AU, choking? kinda, dream is a vampire, dream x george, dreamnotfound, light fluff, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap is a supportive friend, seriously, there’s a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meri_wether/pseuds/meri_wether
Summary: Dream is a ruthless vampire prowling the night for his next meal, when a strong scent catches him off guard and a man with white goggles flips his life upside down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound & Dream
Comments: 128
Kudos: 662





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction is purely for fun, do NOT force this down any cc’s throats. If this fan-fiction makes dream or George uncomfortable, I will take it down immediately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

A masked man stalked from the dark rooftops, quickly searching the alleys and unlit sidewalks for his next victim. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he finally spotted a lonesome woman staggering against the stone wall of a rundown restaurant. He could smell the stench of alcohol from where he crouched, and scoffed to himself. Though a drunkard is easy to manipulate and get a decent meal from, the abundance of alcohol in the blood tends to spoil his appetite. He boredly watched her stumble over her and debated if it was even worth it. 

He had not eaten since yesterday evening and decided it would be easy enough to take her out without much of a hassle. Just as he prepared to lower himself into the shadows to pounce, an overwhelming scent nearby hit him that nearly made him double over. 

Temporarily dazed, he tried to regain his balance. Whatever the scent was, it happened to be enough to send his senses into overdrive. With his fangs suddenly protruding from his gums, he found he could not will them away. The boring woman completely forgotten, Clay turned and hopped on the tops of buildings even closer to the scent. 

As he grew nearer and nearer, his senses only became more fogged as he approached the increasingly intoxicating aroma. Eventually finding himself on top of the busiest gay bar downtown, he smirked to himself. The neon flashing lights of the sign nearly blinded him; temporarily distracting him enough to come back to focus on his surroundings. Without a doubt, the scent was coming from inside the building below him. Clay loved the hunt, watching the life drain out of his victims’ eyes. He felt himself shiver with bloodthirsty excitement; he needed a taste of this person’s blood. 

The blonde scanned for an access point into the building that wouldn’t require him walking by the bouncers at the entrance. Clay could easily take them, but wasn’t in the mood to cause a scene. He found a back door and it opened into a dark back room that Clay assumed to be a break room. 

The smell only got stronger with each step he took, his mind completely zeroed in on finding its owner. Unfortunately, he got interrupted.

“Hey man, you can’t be back here.” 

He turned around to find a man, slightly taller than himself, that appeared to be a manager. 

With annoyance, Clay slightly raised his mask to reveal his eyes. Without a word, the man’s eyes blurred and he crumpled to the floor. 

Clay opened the door and continued out into the large, main room of the bar. He made sure that his fangs weren’t exposed.

The tall ceilings and wide deep oak walls were flashing with colored lights. Blaring music through the speakers seemed to bounce off the walls. The room made his head spin. He could still smell the source, but it was slightly masked by the dancing bodies scattered on the dance floor. 

Clay creeped into the crowd and quickly blended in. The racing heartbeats thrummed in his ears and the smell of arousal on nearly every body made the vampire lick his lips hungrily.

Despite his mind spinning, he walked in stride toward the direction of his victim. He spotted three men congregated in a corner of the room that all seemed to be ogling someone. He followed their gazes and his eyes locked on a man with dark hair sitting at the bar sipping a cherry cocktail.

_ ‘Bullseye.’ _ Clay thought to himself.

Clay eyed him from a distance. The man had white glasses perched atop his head, keeping the brunette locks out of his face. This man had an impressive build, he was certainly in shape. Lean, yet slightly muscular. He hummed to himself in approval. It suddenly made sense why the men were gawking at this masterpiece of a man. The blonde’s eyes trailed up the man’s body to his neck. The world around him seemed to grow silent as he fixated on the blood pulsing through the veins in the man’s body. He creeped up to his side at the bar, pulling out a stool.

Dark, brown eyes turned to him, about to protest but stopped and widened at the man in front of him. 

“Why, hello there.” The man spoke in a rhythmically alluring English accent and Clay found himself completely entranced.

Clay leaned into his personal space and he heard the man’s pulse flutter. 

_ “What’s your name?”  _ Clay let out a fraction of his pheromones to numb the other’s mind. He cupped the man’s cheek and pressed his ring finger to the juncture just below his jaw to feel his pulse. 

“George. How about yourself?” The way the man’s words rolled off of his tongue made Clay smirk. He wanted to do unimaginable things to this...George. A name fit for a man so stunning. 

“Dream, a pleasure to meet you,  _ George. _ ” George smirked and tilted his head, taking in Clay’s features. 

“ _ Dream _ ? That cannot be your real name”. George let out a soft laugh. 

Clay chuckled darkly and mused, “I suppose you’ll just have to earn my real name then, won’t you?”

George reached up and removed Clay’s hand from his face, using it to pull the blonde closer to him. The sudden confidence catching Clay off-guard. 

“What’s with the mask?” George lured out. “You’re just Mister Mysterious, aren’t you?” 

“I suppose I am.” The close proximity was making Clay’s brain short-circuit. It took all of his will power to not just devour this man where they sat. 

George leaned closer to Clay’s ear and whispered, “ _ I like that. _ ” Unknowingly leaving his neck completely to Clay’s mercy. George’s heartbeat booming in Clay’s head.

“You’re playing a  _ dangerous _ game.” Clay growled out. He could feel himself slowly starting to slip, and leaned back, his instincts reeling at the lost proximity. 

Clay grasped George’s chin with a chilling assertiveness and stated through clenched teeth. “Perhaps we should get out of here and I can show you just how mysterious I can be.” Clay could smell the sweet tinges of arousal leaking from George. To his surprise, George wasn’t quite so ready to submit.

“What’s in it for me?” George glanced away at his drink and feigned disinterest.

Clay’s eyebrows raised under the mask and he let a low laugh slip out. So George just wanted to be bratty then. This would be fun.

“I bet I could show you a mind numbing ecstasy far beyond anything you’ve  _ ever  _ experienced. The night of your life.” Clay lowered his voice only for George’s ears. He watched George’s eyes darken with excitement. 

“Those are big words, are you sure you’ll be able to follow through with them?” George taunted.

“I can assure you that tonight will change your life.” 

George stared at him, and let his eyes wander down Clay’s body, seemingly sizing him up. The brunette reached into his pocket and grabbed a ten and held it between his index and middle fingers, waving it back and forth. Clay maintained eye contact and inhaled, taking in George’s delicious smell. He could feel himself salivating. His fangs were aching but they were not currently exposed. His entire being ached for George, the very thought almost made Clay feel vulnerable.

George flicked the bill down onto the counter and stood. “Don’t disappoint me.” At that, George turned to leave, Clay hungrily followed with his hands in his back pockets. 

He could almost taste him, he nearly had this man exactly where he wanted him. They needed to find a place where there wouldn’t be any interruptions. Clay followed him through a back exit, and toward the dark alleyway. 

“My flat is just a few blocks from here.” George glanced up behind him and Clay watched his eyes widen. George bit his lip, clearly trying to fight the warmth flooding to his cheeks. This made Clay suddenly realize the height advantage he had over the brit. Clay could easily bend this man to his will. The thought sent a spark through his cold veins.

Once George made his next turn, Clay caught a heavy whiff of his scent in the wind and decided he had waited long enough. In a flash, Clay had George’s back slammed up against the cold brick wall and the man’s legs wrapped around his waist. George gasped in surprise and mocked out:

“Impatient, aren’t we,  _ Dream _ ?” 

Clay paid him no mind and started to release more pheromones. He then began grinding his hips against George which made them both let out groans. 

Clay quickly noted the high pitched gasps that George let out and needed to hear more. George started to push against Clay’s hips as well, his breathing becoming increasingly heavier.

Then, Clay stole a kiss, practically moaning at his first taste. If his saliva was this intoxicating, Clay couldn’t comprehend how his blood would taste. George gasped as he felt Clay’s tongue enter his mouth. The hints of cherry flavoring on George’s tongue made Clay’s brain soar. Clay wanted to taste all that George had to offer. Every inch of his body Clay wanted to make  _ his.  _ The blonde’s lips left George’s and trailed down. 

He fervently placed a kiss and then a mark on George’s jawline, and one just under his ear. Clay licked down his neck, savoring George’s salty skin. George panted in Clay’s ear and gasped out, “D-Dream- AH”, as Clay continued to kiss the sensitive spots along his neck. Clay located George’s main artery running through the side of his neck and pressed his open mouth against the skin, not biting down yet. His fangs lightly pressed to the skin, Clay increased the speed of the friction between himself and the man against him. He released one last dosage of pheromones to numb the pain, and bit down. He heard George hiss into his ear in pain but Clay was gone.

The ungodly taste of George’s blood could not even be described in words. A carnal taste so mesmerizingly addictive that as it flooded into his mouth, he didn’t think any other human’s blood would ever satisfy him for as long as he lived. Clay lapped it up, not willing to even spare a loose drop. 

George had a tight hold on Clay’s shoulders as he moaned through his climax and slumped against him. With one rather harsh thrust, Clay finished as well. A clattering noise made Clay’s instincts flare up. He glanced to the side and realized George’s glasses had fallen off of his head onto the ground next to them. Clay stared at George's throat and prepared to kill him. As he breathed in again, he found himself hesitating.  _ Why was he hesitating _ ? 

Clay released the hold he had on George that kept him perched on the wall; letting the man collapse to the ground. Clay stared at the now unconscious man sprawled on the pavement. He wasn’t dead. Clay could still hear his heartbeat. If he left the man here, he’d surely die. If not of blood loss, then a lower vampire would come and finish the job within a few minutes. 

The sudden thought of anyone else touching George made him indescribably angry. Clay licked the bit of blood off of his fang and huffed to himself. He wanted to keep George. Clay wasn’t going to share what was his. 

Clay hoisted the man back up and traced the wound with his tongue, watching as the bite healed. He didn’t know where George lived, and the man didn’t show any signs of waking any time soon for Clay to ask. The blonde lifted the human up, bridal style. Leaning back down to grab the white glasses and secure them in the brunette’s smaller hands. There was only one place Clay could think to take George.

—————————————————————————

“Cla— DREAM?” 

Clay’s halfbreed friend gaped at him through the gap in the door. The chain lock was still secured, only allowing the door to open a few inches.

As light flooded the dark street from the open door, Nick stood in complete bewilderment. The door closed almost completely, engulfing him back into darkness. There was a quick clinking and then the door opened fully. Nick only now seemed to notice the unconscious human in Clay’s arms. The raven haired man gestured to George and tilts his head in question. 

“The first time you show your face in thirty six years and the first thing you do is bring an unconscious twink to my door?” Nick rolled his eyes in distaste and moved out of the doorway, allowing Clay access into his house, and then closing the door behind him. As the blonde maneuvered through the threshold and into the candlelit hallway, he spared a thankful glance to the halfbreed. 

“Can I put him in the guest room?” Clay said in a low voice, careful not to wake the man cradled in his arms. Nick raised a dark eyebrow and nodded. Clay walked through the small house and found the second bedroom, moving George’s weight easily to one arm, he opened the door. 

Clay gently set George atop the dark maroon bed covers. The blonde watched George’s sleeping chest rise and fall. His eyes slid to the human’s neck and he could still hear the heartbeat. Satisfied, he turned to the hallway to look at Nick with a sheepish smile. The halfbreed gaped at the gentle gesture.

“Seriously. You need to fill me the fuck in, since when do you spare humans? I thought you were all about finishing the kill.” Clay walked them both out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them, knowing that both he and his friend would hear George wake up.

Clay shrugged as the two walked over to the resting room in the middle of the house.

“I guess he just caught my interest. It didn’t feel right to kill him, and the idea of leaving him there for someone else to suck him dry pissed me off.” Nick scoffed behind him. 

“That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard. You aren’t actually getting attached to a human, are you?” When Clay didn’t respond, Nick only stared harder.

“Oh my fucking god.” Nick groaned. “You’ve really done it this time. By sparing him, he’s in more danger now than he would have been if you’d just finished it.” 

Clay growled in slight annoyance, leaning up against a wall to look down at his friend. “That’s why I brought him here. This is the safest place for him. You aren’t interested, and the other vampires can’t get in.”

“So what now, he just stays at my house for three months until the initial bite is out of his system?” Clay shakes his head and glances to the door of the room George is sleeping in. 

“Just for tonight. I didn’t know where his apartment was and I would’ve needed him to invite me in. This way, I can at least monitor him.” 

Nick stared at his friend, and then sighed in resignation. “Fine. Keeping this guy alive is going to be a pain in your ass. You’ll have to keep an eye on him around every turn he makes, or he will be someone else’s dinner.” Nick sat on the leathered sofa and patted the spot next to him.

“You owe me some catching up. Now, why the hell haven’t you reached out?” Clay smiled and walked over to join the halfbreed on the couch. 

The immortals talked into the next morning, laughing and reminiscing old times until they heard the man shuffling around in the spare room.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up and Dream decides to keep him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it’s been a month but I’m back! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

George awoke the next morning with a blaring headache. He sat up and groaned, palms rubbing at his temples. There was no way he drank enough to have a hangover, he only had one cocktail to avoid this exact sensation. George opened his eyes and through his blurry vision, realized he wasn’t in his own bed.

He tried to recollect his late night activities. George noted that his ass didn’t ache,  _ what had happened then?  _

He recalled ordering his drink, he knew many of the men tried to seduce him to no avail.  _ Until that man with the smiley mask— _

“You’re awake.”

George jolted as the voice behind him made its presence clear. Fear jolted up his spine, nearly freezing him in place. He quickly reached a hand up to his neck searching for a wound. He pulled his hand back and marveled at the lack of blood.  _ Was it just a nightmare?  _

He whirled around to find the painfully attractive man from last night standing at the door, still wearing his mask. George noticed a quiet man behind Dream observing him and felt his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment.

Dream gestured to the bedside table. “I’d recommend you take the medication. Your head probably hurts like a bitch.”

George gaped at him. He could feel the power and strength radiating off the blonde in waves, the thought alone made the brunette shiver. Suddenly, something else shifted in the room and George was engulfed in a tranquil warmth.  _ He was safe. _ George’s instincts informed him. He glanced at the pill and glass of water on his nightstand. He noted that his clout goggles folded next to the cup. Reluctantly, he took the pill.

There was a dramatic gag and then, “Jesus, Dream. Can you calm the fuck down with the pheromones? My house is going to wreak of you for weeks now.” The raven haired man behind Dream groaned and scrunched his nose up in distaste.

Dream made no point of acknowledging the comment and continued staring at George.

“What is this? Where—“ George’s shaky voice was cut off. Dream was suddenly in his face, a single finger pressed to George’s lips. 

“Shhhhh… now. I took you to an old friend’s house. I didn’t know where you lived, and you certainly weren’t going to wake up to tell me.” 

At this, the dark haired man at the doorway scoffed and rolled his eyes in disbelief, then closed the door. 

George watched as Dream moved to sit on the foot of the bed and leaned against the bedpost. George let his eyes trail down Dream’s toned body, he couldn’t help but observe the obvious muscle definition beneath the green dress shirt. The brunette subconsciously bit his lip. Dream let out a low chuckle and shattered George’s facade. 

Despite George not being able to see Dream’s eyes, he could feel the blonde’s heated gaze through the mask. “You can ask your questions.” Dream stated rather than asked. 

“Are you going to kill me?”

Dream smirked at him and seemed to consider this question. “On the contrary, although, I certainly considered it. I do believe you’d be far more entertaining alive.” The blonde added, “That’s not to say I won’t kill you, but for the time being, I’ve chosen to protect you.” 

George stared at him and tried to keep his face neutral. “What are you?” He wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to know the truth, but he didn’t want to continue dancing around the elephant in the room. 

Dream’s face slightly shifted to something close to annoyance. “Oh,  _ come on _ now.” The phrase went straight to the gutter in George’s mind. “We both know that you already know the answer to that.” He rolled his eyes, but answered the question anyway. “A vampire.” George gaped at him. 

“It wasn’t a dream then! You did bite me last night.”

“Oh,  _ yes.  _ Quite the treat you were, too.” Dream smirked at him. “Although, I certainly didn’t see you complaining.” There was a hint of a teasing tone behind the words and it made George squirm.

Deciding this certain topic was done, George asked “If you aren’t going to kill me-“ Dream cut him off, “Yet.” George frowned with slight annoyance at the interruption. “If you aren’t going to kill me  _ ‘yet’, _ ” he mocked, “then what is there to protect me from?” 

The vampire glanced again in his direction, and seemed to be accessing George. Contemplating if he should tell the truth.

“The other vampires.” Dream crossed his arms and decided to explain further. “I am a coordinate vampire. The lower vampires eat after I do. In normal circumstances, coordinate vampires take what they need and leave the scraps for the lower vampires. The scent of a human becomes stronger after they’re bitten and it’s much easier for lower vampires to find them. In other words, you’re marked now and if I don’t protect you, a lower vampire will tear your throat out.” 

George felt his blood run cold. He had a giant target on his back now, he was practically a dead man walking. 

Dream must have noticed the mood change. “I don’t like sharing. No one smart is going to try and touch you.” Oddly enough, George felt a small comfort in the words. He went to rub his neck and was hit with a new question.

“Where did the bite go?” 

“My saliva healed it instantly. It won’t even leave a scar.” The vampire’s laid back attitude quickly shifted as he sucked in a breath and nearly choked. George saw him slightly tense up and stared at him in wonder.

“Are you alright?” The brunette inquired. Dream glanced at George and then looked away.

“Fine.” He heard the blonde mutter. 

George observed him and before he could stop himself, he spoke. “Show me how your saliva works.” 

Dream gaped at him. “What? Are you completely deranged?” 

“Just show me.” 

George outstretched his hand toward the vampire. Dream took his hand and stared at him some more. 

“You must have a death wish.”

Dream licked the tip of his index finger and George caught a flash of fangs. The blonde watched George’s face and pricked his finger with a fang. The brunette let out a sharp gasp. George couldn’t look away, completely entranced by the display. 

He watched the blood trail down his finger with interest. George’s eyes followed the movement of Dream’s tongue as it lapped it up. The blonde let out a low pleased sigh and George felt the thick, immense energy rolling off of the vampire. It only proceeded to turn him on more. He felt his own breathing pick up and his body temperature rise. 

Dream’s tongue covered the puncture wound and George watched as the mark completely closed right before his eyes. 

George could only stare, entirely awestruck. 

“Fuck, that was unnecessarily hot.”

Dream slyly grinned at him, fangs exposed. George felt his cock twitch against his briefs, which felt entirely too tight all of a sudden. 

Dream’s tongue slowly traced over one of his fangs, cleaning the residue of blood. 

“Do you have a biting kink, George?”

“I didn’t,” he paused, “but I sure as hell do now.” 

The vampire slowly crawled closer to him, and before George knew it, his hands were pinned above his head. Dream straddled his waist, looming over him.

“If that’s the case, then I have the feeling you and I might just get along.” The hand that wasn’t restraining George’s hands lightly pressed against the sides of the brunette’s throat. He felt his pulse lightly constrict and his breathing grow tighter. Completely at Dream’s mercy.

The rush of adrenaline only fueled George’s arousal. To his surprise, a small, pathetic groan slipped past his lips. The danger and power radiating off of the man on top of him was exhilarating. 

Dream trapped George in a kiss and George arched up, desperate for friction. He noticed that Dream’s fangs were still very much razor-sharp. Curiosity got the best of him and he let his tongue brush against the fang. 

“Be careful-“ Dream abruptly cut off as George pressed his tongue to the point and let it sink in. Blood filled his mouth and he felt Dream freeze. It stung, but pleasure fogged the pain. 

Dream chuckled darkly. “I happen to have impeccable self control, but you’re playing a very dangerous game. Do  _ not _ test me.” A drop of blood dribbled down from George’s mouth. Dream wiped it away with his thumb and brought his finger to his mouth and licked it.

George whined, and bit out, “Well  _ do _ something about it then.” As another drop nearly spilled over, Dream licked George’s bottom lip, catching it. The vampire closed his mouth over George’s again and lapped the blood up. He sucked on George’s tongue and once the wound healed, he leaned up to the brunette’s ear and whispered hotly. 

“ _ You aren’t in a position to be calling the shots _ .” Dream hoisted himself up and got off the bed. 

“Besides,” the blonde looked him up and down, “you need to get back to your ‘flat.’ Tell me where you live.” 

George was completely stunned. 

“W-what? That’s not fair.” George pouted and tried to glare at Dream, though it didn’t have the effect he was going for. Dream just laughed at him and there was a slight wheeze to it. 

“That’s precious.” Dream heartily pinched one of George’s puffed out cheeks. He leaned down to George’s ear. “ _ In due time. Don’t fret.”  _ George huffed. 

“I live close to that bar. The OakWood complex.” Dream hummed and grabbed George’s clout goggles, handing them to the other man. Then, Dream picked George up bridal style and the smaller man squeaked.

“Close your eyes.” George did as he was told and felt the world buzz around him. He felt almost nauseous, the only things grounding him were the arms wrapped protectively around him.

“Open.” George was stunned to find himself at his complex. Only a few seconds had breezed by. Add this to the list of insane things that have happened in the past 24 hours of his life. Dream let George down and his legs were shaky. He used Dream for balance. 

“That’s always rough for the first time. At any rate, lead the way?” Dream laughed to himself and wrapped an arm protectively around George’s shoulders. They walked into the building. The early hours meant the lobby was practically deserted. The two walked up the steps to the third floor.

They stood at George’s door and the brunette fumbled for his keys. Eventually unlocking it, George stepped inside. Dream looked at the threshold of the door. 

“Invite me inside.” Dream demanded.

George tilted his head. “And what if I don’t?” He stuck his tongue out.

Dream growled. “If you don’t, then I’ll simply wait until you leave again and I’ll kill you myself.” 

George thumped his foot in mock thinking. “ _ Dream,  _ you may come inside my flat.” Dream walked into the room and crowded George’s personal space. He backed George into the wall with an arm next to his head. Dream towered over him and George remembered how big Dream was. The brunette glanced to the large hand next to his head and felt himself shiver. 

“Don’t let any more strangers in your house. It might bite you in the ass later.” He laughed to himself. “I’ll be seeing you.” Dream lazily saluted with two fingers, and at that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!! Kudos and comments always make my day and motivate me to write more.  
> Feel free to leave any questions you might have below, or, you can reach out to me on my platforms!  
> Twitter : @CPiea  
> Tumblr : @Little-Dipper135


	3. Missing in Action

The distant telephones in his office seemed to ring endlessly. George spared an exasperated glance to the stacks of files on his desk, and then stared at his keyboard. He leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes.  _ A week. It had been a full week since he had seen Dream. _ George checked his cellphone for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. 

He wasn’t all too sure what he was looking for. It wasn’t as though Dream had his number. They also hadn’t agreed to any terms. George growled to himself quietly in annoyance. Did Dream even want to see him? Wasn’t he supposed to be protecting him? 

George would never admit it out loud, but he had been itching to touch Dream again. It was as though his entire body was aching just to be in close proximity again. 

He almost wondered if it had just been one big hallucination. Dream felt so  _ real  _ though. It couldn’t have been his imagination. 

He wanted to have another taste of the intimidating yet safe energy the masked man put off. He wanted  _ Dream.  _

He thought back to the large hands that so easily restrained him and held his throat. George swallowed and let out a shaky breath.  _ He was at work. He needed to focus.  _ The brunette stared at his monitor again, he typed out a code and huffed to himself. It wasn’t  _ fair.  _ He felt as though his body was going through withdrawals. He didn’t know what Dream looked like, nor did he even know the man’s real name. There wasn’t any way for George to reach him and that thought kept gnawing at him.

George’s gaze flicked down to the digital clock on the corner of his screen.  _ 11:56 PM. _ It was already late. He wasn’t getting anywhere with his progress, thoughts  _ elsewhere.  _ Fine. If George couldn’t go to Dream, he’d make Dream come to him. 

He saved his work and shut down the monitor. George reorganized his desk, dialed the company’s number to clock out, gathered his house keys, and left. Determined to find the man that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past week. 

He walked to the bar that the two had met in. George scoped the outskirts of the building. The flashing lights and bouncing music only annoyed him, he already had a developing headache from staring at his computer monitor all day. He abandoned finding Dream at the bar and continued to walk down the street. He knew he was only getting further from his home, but he didn’t care. Dream had to be somewhere. 

Who did Dream think he was anyway? Cocky attitude and stupid white mask. Had George even crossed the blonde’s mind? It pissed him off that Dream hadn’t left his head, and yet he probably hadn’t even spared George a single thought.

A loud  _ thud  _ in the alleyway next to him made him jump, and shattered George’s trail of thoughts. He looked around, and with a sinking feeling, George realized he hadn’t the slightest idea where he was. He had somehow managed to not only get lost, but he also wandered to a practically desolate area. It was eerily silent on the streets. 

George pulled out his phone for the time and realized it was quarter ‘til 1 AM.  _ Where had the time gone?  _

He couldn’t tell if it was paranoia or the sleep deprivation, but George swore he could feel someone watching him. Thankfully, the street was still well lit, but it wouldn’t do him any good if there wasn’t around anyone to help. George swallowed nervously. His eyes were playing tricks on him, shadows teased him. He wanted to walk back the direction he came but didn’t feel safe turning his back to the loud noise that had happened just before. 

With shaky steps, he walked backwards, eyes focused on the dark alley. His skin crawled and a rather cold breeze made him shiver.  _ He felt so exposed _ . The creeping feeling of eyes following his every step didn’t ease. He took another step back.

Right into someone’s chest. 

George yelped and sucked in a sharp breath. A large hand gently covered his mouth, and George felt hot breaths on his neck.  _ He’d know this intensity anywhere. _

“You’ve wandered pretty far from home,  _ Georgie. _ ” The deep voice he’d been so desperately craving whispered, a slight warning in his tone. Warm breath tickled at the nape of his neck. George arched back and pressed closer to Dream; tilting his head to the side to give Dream more access. The insatiable itch under his skin finally relieved. The hand uncovered his mouth and trailed down George’s side, posessively landing at his hip. 

“It isn’t like you to play with your food, Dream.” Strong arms wrapped around George’s waist as a baritone voice spoke from the shadows. George shrunk against Dream. 

“Yet, how terribly like you to be in my business.” Dream scoffed. 

The man took a step into the light and George noticed the pig mask covering his face.  _ What was up with these people and their ominous masks? _ Techno, as Dream called him, had waist length pink hair. He was wearing a king's robe. George thought he looked ridiculous but couldn’t ignore the malicious energy radiating off of him. It was very different from Dream’s aura. 

_ Did Dream finally reappear because this man was dangerous?  _ He felt safe in Dream’s hold, surrounded by the warm and protective energy buzzing around him. 

George could feel Techno’s scrutinizing gaze. “What is he, your toy?” 

Dream didn’t respond. Techno tilted his head.

“You’ve grown soft.” The man with the pig mask chuckled out.

“I never thought I’d see the day that you finally had a weakness. Such a vulnerable and pathetic mortal too.” Techno took another step closer. The air was thick enough to slice, the two energies fought for dominance. 

Another step.

George felt like he could gag on the tense atmosphere. 

“ _ It will be fun to tear him from you.” _

Then the two were alone. 

Dream let out a steady breath, seemingly trying to calm his anger. A tan hand viced around his wrist and George felt his gaze lock with the eyes of the mask. The blonde pulled him back toward the direction he came. 

George stumbled over his own feet, Dream’s strides longer than his own.

“D-dream!” George gasped as he nearly tripped again. 

“ _ George.”  _

The strict tone made George pout, but nonetheless he stopped talking. He didn’t understand why  _ he _ was the one being scolded. Dream was the one that disappeared for a week. The blonde didn’t have any reason to be upset with him. 

George probably shouldn’t have gotten lost so late at night. Still though, he found Dream. All in all, his mission was a success. If all George had to do to make Dream come to him was put himself in danger,  _ he found he really didn’t mind.  _

Dream took a sharp turn into an alley and George winced. The bruising grip on his wrist finally relaxed as Dream dropped his hand. George cradled his arm and jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. The blonde stepped closer and George took a step back, now against a dirty dumpster. 

“What the  _ fuck _ were you thinking??” Dream growled. 

George wrapped his arms around himself in comfort and glanced at the taller man above him. 

“I just wanted to see you again.” He whined.

“He would have  _ killed  _ you. And if he catches you when I’m not around, he won’t hesitate to take your life.” 

George looked at the ground. 

“It’s your fault I was out that far anyway.” George huffed out.

“ _ What _ ?” Dream hissed through clenched teeth. “It was  _ MY  _ fault? You’re fucking lucky I was there to save your sorry ass.” He seethed in hushed tones.

“Well if you hadn’t disappeared for a whole week then I wouldn’t have had to go looking for you! I thought you were supposed to be protecting me, not  _ avoiding  _ me.” George bit out, voice rising in frustration. 

Dream’s hand shot to George’s throat and he towered over the brunette. He leaned down to George’s level, and George swallowed in anticipation.

“I  _ have _ been protecting you, you ungrateful brat. I’ve masked your presence and made you blend in with the crowds. I’m keeping you safe by keeping my distance. The other vampires can’t pinpoint you if my presence is louder.”

George could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Despite the clear power advantage Dream held over him right now, he found himself wanting to push the masked man further. Test his limits. He wanted to see Dream snap.

“Techno still found me.” George rolled his eyes. “You must not be doing a very good job.” 

“ _ Techno-,”  _ Dream bit out, as his hand slightly tightened around George’s neck, “Is a coordinate vampire, he should have just ignored you.” George shivered in anticipation and heat swirled in the pit of his stomach. 

The intoxicatingly beautiful man that plagued George’s every thought froze. George watched Dream inhale slowly. 

The blonde leaned toward George’s ear, and in a low, murky voice, he whispered. “ _ You’re enjoying this, aren't you?”  _ Dream gave a quick, but still tender squeeze. George arched up and a pathetic noise left his lips.

“I’ll be damned.” Dream chuckled. “You’re just a little whore, aren’t you? Do you like being punished,  _ Georgie?” _

George’s knees buckled, Dream easily held his weight. The brunette panted in Dream’s ear. The thrill of being able to touch Dream again after fantasizing about him for a full week was exhilarating. 

Before George could miss the dangerous hand that left his neck, Dream’s hands trailed to the back of his thighs and scooped him up. He wrapped his legs around the vampire’s hips and completely embraced the close proximity. He could feel Dream all around, and it was  _ exhilarating. _ George moved his hands up to Dream’s broad shoulders and his hands enveloped each other behind the blonde’s neck. 

Dream pressed George against the dumpster and propped him up. The taller left a gentle kiss under George’s ear and then kissed with more fervor down his neck. Mid-kiss, he spoke, words muffled against George’s neck.

“Do you have a thing for getting fucked in dark alleyways or are you just willing to take it anywhere you can get it?” Another kiss. 

George groaned and bared his neck, allowing Dream more access.

“O-only if it’s with youU— AH.” Dream lightly nipped a particularly sensitive area. 

Dream hummed against his neck. 

“ _ Only me?” _

__ George’s head was spinning. Without the alcohol in his system, he could appreciate every detail that was  _ Dream _ . Dream’s natural scent completely encompassed him, a faint smell of burned wood and leaves. It was so addictive, George found he wanted it to be the first thing he smelled every morning. He wanted the kind and tender kisses. The raw strength that Dream carried everywhere he went. 

He wanted Dream.

And that was the exact moment George realized he was so, utterly, and royally—

_ Screwed. _

“Only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn’t expecting to get this out so soon. Thankfully, my lovely beta reader have her stamp of approval.  
> Feel free to add me on Twitter!! meriwether, @CPiea  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments!! They genuinely make me motivated to write more. I love answering questions, and I love you all!!


	4. Playing with his food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT AHEAD**

*about four days ago, Dream POV*

George was surprisingly difficult to keep alive. Of course it’d be just his luck that he would get attached to a man practically begging for death. The frail man always walked alone. He didn’t drive. He got off from his coding job around midnight every weekday. 

Dream had been observing George for about three days now. The pretty man had a very easy pattern every day. 

_ Wake up. _

_ Walk to work. _

_ Be completely oblivious to the danger around every corner. _

_ Take a lunch break at 5PM. _

_ Walk alone to the cafe two buildings away. _

_ Go back to work. _

_ Walk home, in complete darkness.  _

_ Go to bed. _

Clay’s favorite thing to observe was George’s not-at-all-subtle glances into the dark corners of the street. It always made him smirk. 

He knew George was looking for him. The brunette didn’t even try to hide it either. It was kind of cute. 

The lower vampires were always watching George too. Clay kept enough distance between himself and George so that George wouldn’t feel him, but still close enough to mask the oblivious man’s presence. 

The smart ones would stay away, they knew their places. The  _ stupid _ ones, however, would be taken care of when George was either at work, or sleeping safely in his apartment. 

He would only hunt in the darkness,  _ after hours. _ George wasn’t in danger in the comfort of his own home. This was his only time to feed from unsuspecting victims. 

The only issue with his newfound obsession, was that George’s blood made everyone else’s taste soiled. It was enough to  _ feed  _ him, but never enough to satiate the hunger the smaller man exposed him to.

George always walked face first into danger. He was certainly amusing to watch. Dream enjoyed watching him fume. The brunette always ended up walking by the bar that the two had met at. Despite it being out of his way to get back home. When George didn’t find him, he always walked away with a pout.

He was just desperate enough to walk through completely unlit streets and different dark paths. 

_ How cute. _

—====Four days later====—

Today was just like the others. The same routine. The same path to his work. The same cafe lunch break. The same order. 

However, today, George walked out of his office building with a  _ mission _ . He walked with clear determination in his step. 

Dream raised an eyebrow in amusement. George’s dangerous antics to find him had only heightened as the week passed. He had the strong feeling George was going to do something stupid tonight. 

The masked man followed George by the rooftops. 

He was surprised when George marched passed the bar, but Dream didn’t miss George’s quick skim of the area.

He stepped further into a more rural area of the city. 

He knew George had to be tired. He had already worked all day long. Now he had wandered off in the middle of the night. Clay was sure it was nearing 1 AM.

This wasn’t good. 

He wouldn’t be able to blend George in with the other people if there wasn’t anyone else around. 

George would only stick out like a sore thumb. 

Clay was about to call a quits to their one-sided game out of pity to get George to go back home. 

Then he sensed him. __

Dream’s mood automatically soured. 

_ Fucking Technoblade. _

Just his luck. His suicidal human had gone and wandered right into Techno’s territory. If it had been literally ANY other coordinate, they wouldn’t have looked twice at George. 

The two had always had an intense rivalry. The lower vampires had always gossiped about which one would beat the other in a fight. 

He knew Techno wouldn’t just let this go. 

Clay ran his hand through his blonde hair and let out a harsh sigh in annoyance. 

He slipped down to the sidewalk. Technoblade would have sensed Dream at the same time, he already knew he was there. He could feel Techno watching George. Unfortunately for Clay, Technoblade wasn’t an idiot.

He would be able to tell that George was marked. Even more so, he would know that George was a vulnerability. 

George was still as oblivious as ever. As if to make his presence known, Techno slammed the lid of a dumpster, most likely, with a loud bang.

Suddenly, George looked much smaller. This was the most afraid Clay had seen him. Only then did the brunette seem to realize how far away from home he had wandered. He watched George shakily pull out his phone, seemingly to check the time. 

His human shrunk in on himself, Dream could smell the deep and uneasy fear that had settled into the man. His heartbeat increased. 

George stepped back toward Clay, and he noticed George’s protective stance. 

Dream stepped closer, edging toward George. He felt the almost overwhelming urge to  _ protect _ . 

As George took another step backward, Dream quickly grabbed him. George let out a surprised and panicked gasp, Clay covered his mouth. The close proximity to George had his head swimming. Another benefit to keeping his distance was that George’s scent was muted.

Now, he was consumed by George. Clay was whipped. George had him wrapped around his finger and didn’t even know it. 

The blonde protectively inhaled at the juncture of George’s neck. George relaxed against his touch.

“ _ You’ve wandered pretty far from home, Georgie.” _

He protectively wrapped his arms around George’s small hips. He held him close, ready to grab him and escape if things got ugly.

George pressed even closer against him. The human pressed his ass against Dream’s hips and squirmed. In submission, George bared his neck to him. The brunette’s message was painfully clear, but now wasn’t the time. Clay bit his tongue in an attempt to hold his composure. He wouldn’t allow Techno to see how very  _ weak _ George made him. 

Technoblade finally decided to speak up. 

“It isn’t like you to play with your food, Dream.” 

George froze against him and it made Clay’s dead heart wrench. 

Dream rolled his eyes in irritation as Techno stepped into the light. The pig man seriously pissed him off.

“And yet, how terribly like you to be in my business.” 

Clay held a stern gaze. He tuned out the rest of Techno’s attempts to taunt him. George was safe right now, and he held Clay’s primary focus. 

Clay continued to ignore the pig man, knowing that his lack of response would annoy him. He reviled in the satisfied smugness it brought him. Techno’s last comment made Clay snap back to focus. 

“I can’t wait to tear him from you.”

Then he had the nerve to vanish. What an annoying bastard. Clay could feel the anger bubbling inside him. He didn’t want to explode. Not when George was still in the middle of the city, exposed and vulnerable. He forced out a long breath to try to camp the sizzling frustration and possessiveness. 

He grabbed George’s wrist and the brunette looked stunned. He watched a pout cross his expression as Dream pulled George somewhere safer.

He had only intended to scold George for constantly putting himself in deadly situations. 

He had expected George to be a brat. 

However, he hadn’t considered that George would  _ enjoy _ it. 

Once the wave of arousal from George hit his senses, he found his self restraint slipping even further. Dream’s fangs started to form. The blonde placed careful kisses on George’s neck. If he let himself slip, he could very quickly lose himself in George.

His human smelled wonderful. Dream wasn’t sure when he had started referring to George as  _ his _ , but he certainly wasn’t going to share. Dream definitely belonged to George,  _ even if the brunette wasn’t aware.  _ The fragile human had completely enraptured him. 

George, cornered between Dream and the cold dumpster,  _ whined _ in his ear. All of his senses were entirely hyper focused on his precious human. Every little noise and gasp he tried to hide. His thighs wrapped around Dream’s hips. Clay found he couldn’t deny the smaller man. When George swore himself to Dream, his entire world shifted. 

“Only mine?” 

“ _ All yours.”  _ The sincerity in George’s voice ate at Clay’s composure.

George, completely at his mercy.  _ George. _

_ Dream wanted to devour him _ . 

And George wanted to be consumed. 

Clay shifted George’s weight off of the trashcan and easily rebalanced. 

Dream whispered in George’s ear, in a dark tone. “I’m going to make one  _ hell _ of a feast out of you.” 

The blonde focused his energy around himself and George, and then, in a flash, the two were on George’s balcony.

Dream pressed George against the glass door and the brit breathily moaned. His breathing was ragged and shaky. George seemed to focus on their surroundings and only then realized they weren’t still in the secluded alleyway. 

He buried his face in Dream’s chest and held onto the front of his shirt, attempting to hide himself. “ _ Dreeeam! _ ” George whined in a small and embarrassed voice. “Someone might hear us!” Clay didn’t see much of a problem. It would show George’s neighbors who the brunette belonged to.  _ However.  _ Dream didn’t want to share his humans private noises with anyone else. 

“ _ Let’s go inside.  _ Unlock your door.” 

George mumbled something into Dream’s chest. 

“What did you say baby?” The pet name slipped out. The only implication that George even heard it was his heart skipping a beat in Dream’s ears. 

A little louder, George pouted out. “It’s already unlocked.” 

“ _ Why?” _

George groaned quietly. “Why do you think? Who the fuck  _ else _ is going to come on my balcony?  _ I live on the third floor _ !” He hit his head on Dream’s chest with a dramatic and exasperated ‘hmmph’. 

Dream chuckled. 

“ _ Aww, George. _ ” He teased, opened the sliding glass door, and carried George to the bed. Dream threw George on the mattress and heard him let out a small squeak of surprise. The brunette bounced on impact and looked up at Dream in a petulant manner. Eyebrows furrowed, but his jutted out lip only made Clay want to  _ bite  _ it. 

Dream toed his shoes off and then moved to George’s. He slowly untied the black converse’s laces. 

“Come  _ on _ Dream!” The brunette threw his head back and whined impatiently.

He chuckled and took the shoes off of the grousing man.

“Don’t be bossy.”

Clay shifted onto the bed. He lifted George’s hips and settled in between his thin legs. Greedily, George pressed Dream closer to him with his legs wrenched around the blonde. Clay rubbed his hands over and under the thighs before him. 

Dream leaned over George, and his hands trailed up the slim torso. The constant heartbeat thudding in his head was pleasantly enthralling. The only thing on his mind was  _ George.  _

George was so pliable under his touch. He reviled in the way that the man arched up to his touch, desperate for more. 

“Take your shirt off.” Dream commanded. With pinkened cheeks, George nodded obediently. 

Nimble pale fingers tried to unbutton his white shirt as quickly as possible. Dream observed hungrily. George peeled his dress shirt off of his torso and Dream feasted his eyes upon the smooth expanse of the exposed flesh. He wanted to mark George’s flawless skin. The thought of purple bruises littering the unblemished area made Clay lick his lips.

His fangs  _ ached _ . Dream’s instincts screamed at him to tear George’s pretty little throat out. His body pined for a violent blood bath.

Brain buzzing, he forced himself to focus. George stared at him with his doe-like brown eyes. He looked so small. Dream placed a large tanned hand overtop George’s rising and falling chest. He heard the brunette swallow, and then he looked back up to meet the lust blown eyes. 

Only to find complete trust just beneath the surface. It startled him. 

Dream snaked his unoccupied hand to grab George’s wrist. He brought the smaller hand close to his mouth. Clay held it at the pulse, and turned his pale hand so the palm was facing up, George’s fingers curled naturally. 

Clay tongued at the meaty part of the palm, just under his thumb. His eyes never left George’s, scanning for any sign of discomfort. He teasingly and cautiously nipped the area, only a slight pinch. He watched as goosebumps trailed up George’s thin arm. The human shivered beneath him. 

In an act of mercy, he inquired darkly. “Do you want me to use pheromones? It will numb the pain, but you might feel it in the morning.”

George shook his head. “No, I want to  _ feel _ you.” 

_ “Alright then.” _

Dream placed an open mouthed kiss under his thumb, and stared into George’s eyes as he bit down. The hand that had been covering the pale chest moved to pinch one of George’s beady nipples. 

“ _ OoHhOoohhhhh shiiiit—“  _ George hissed out and closed his eyes. His breathing was getting heavier, more frantic. George had started rolling his hips very slowly, every so often grinding his ass right against Clay’s half hard cock.

Dream groaned as the blood reached his mouth. His mouth watered as he savored the taste on his tongue. Everything else in his long life was bland and colorless compared to this moment.  _ This taste _ . 

As blood continued to flood into his mouth, he lapped it up. Keeping George alive took the entirety of his focus, and  _ then _ some. He had to make sure he didn’t take too much, too soon. The constant but slow grinding only blurred his focus further. 

“ _ Please _ ,” George begged through his heated panting. “I just  _ know _ you’re huge. I can take it. Dream  _ please. _ ” He continued rolling his hips, trying to send Clay teetering over the edge of restraint.

“ _ Stop it _ ,” he ordered through clenched teeth. His free hand gripped George’s waist with a pressure that was as needy as it was suppressive, bringing their bodies closer.

George whined at the lack of friction. Clay had to restrain himself, and stop the seeping blood coming out of the wound. He couldn’t let himself get carried away. He traced the bleeding indentations from his fangs and leaned back with a heedy exhale. 

The rich taste was truly like no other. It rejuvenated him. It would never be enough, but it certainly kept him coming back for more. 

George was being good. He stopped moving his hips, and sat still. Though, he still had a pout on his face. Clay licked the remaining blood from his fangs.

Clay unbuckled George’s leather belt and threw it to the side somewhere. He watched George’s pink face as he unbuttoned the tight jeans and pulled them down. The eager main wiggled out of them and the jeans were also discarded somewhere in the room.

“ _ Where is your lube? _ ” George shakily reached into the bedside table next to them and opened the top drawer. He grabbed the bottle and practically threw it at Dream. Clay caught it with ease and laughed at his human’s desperation. 

Dream cupped George’s hard tent through his boxers. Clay marveled at the immediate reaction the brunette let out. A high pitched groan, rich music to Clay’s ears. His finger hooked under the boxers and yanked them down. 

George’s erect dick sprung up and he let out a breath he had been holding in. 

Dream opened the bottle with a  _ snap _ that echoed through the small room. He poured the clear liquid onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly. He loved the way the doe-like eyes followed his every move. 

With a single finger, he circled the ring of George’s ass, and then slowly pressed his index finger inside. George melted against him. The brown eyes closed again and Clay immediately missed the attention.  _ He’d just have to get it back then. _ He started to slowly thrust his finger into the smaller man. 

Dream lifted George’s exposed right leg up and onto his shoulder. He was impressed by the brunette’s flexibility. He made a note to test his limits later. Clay added a second lubed finger and started a scissoring motion to loosen George up.  _ He would definitely need it _ . 

The blood pulsing in George’s thigh was impossible to ignore. He placed a kiss to his inner thigh and bit down just as he found the spot he had been looking for. 

George fucking  _ screamed.  _ Dream found he adored the sound of it. The most raw expression of ecstasy painted on the brunette’s face. Smaller hands had found their spot in Dream’s blonde hair. Clay continued thrusting his fingers into the almond shaped spot as blood gushed into his mouth. The blood flow here was much less controlled and he felt blood drip down his chin. 

Dream added a third finger and continued listening to George's choked and guttural noises of intense pleasure. George’s blood sent Dream spiraling. He focused intently on the flushed cheeks, and beating heartbeat in his ear. The heavier flow of blood made it harder to measure when he had to stop. He could feel his own dead heart stutter as George’s blood revved through his veins. He was almost shaking with barely contained intense energy.

He hadn’t felt this alive in  _ centuries.  _ He forced his tongue to trace the gaping wound to heal it. If he went much further, George would pass out. He pulled back and noticed the now blood-stained sheets. Internally, Clay grimaced at the wasted blood. He used his clean hand to wipe his face, to his pleasure, George’s eyes were back on him. Dream grinned and licked his bloodied fingers. 

Dream felt as though George was stretched enough, he could smell that George was on the edge of an orgasm. 

George let out a plaintive cry as Dream removed his fingers. The hands in his hair tightened as he swore. 

“I swear to fucking  _ god _ if you don’t fuck me  _ right now _ —,” he was cut off by the unzipping of Dream’s jeans. 

“ _ We need to get that attitude of yours in check. _ ” Dream slipped his length out of his jeans and lined it up with George’s hole. He held down the brunette’s hips with both of his hands. 

“Just what  _ will _ you do, Georgie? If I just left you here, sobbing and aching for me. You are  _ powerless _ against me.” Dream growled in George’s face. 

George let out a choked and needy gasp. 

“Oh  _ fuck.  _ You’re s-so hot it’s literally unfair.” The brunette groaned and closed the distance between them with a desperate kiss. He held Dream’s face in his petite hands. They kissed fervently and George pulled back to gasp for air. 

_ “Please fuck me. _ ” He pleaded against Clay’s mouth. Dream grinned, and plunged himself into George. He closed his mouth over the brunette’s and swallowed the passionate scream he let out. The tight heat around his dick consumed him completely. The smell of fresh blood and arousal flooded his senses. It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

He needed to give George time to adjust. Even if he welcomed the roughness, he could easily shatter George within his grasp.  _ Anything but that. _

His human shuttered out a high pitched breath. “ _ God damn _ . You  _ are _ fucking huge.” George took a deep breath back in. “Just one second.” 

Dream obeyed. He rubbed circles into George’s probably bruised hips. He would wait as long as George needed to adjust to his size. He watched the smaller man take a ragged breath back in and out again. Sharp brown eyes met green, masked ones. 

_ “Move. _ ” 

And Dream did. He thrusted into the tight and welcoming warmth. George let out another loud moan and then captured Clay back into a heated kiss. Dream fucked into George’s prostate relentlessly. 

He swallowed all of George’s high pitched noises. Minutes passed like that. The bed thumped rhythmically against the wall. One of George’s hands left his hair and settled on Dream’s shoulder for leverage. He dug his nails into the skin unintentionally. 

Dream lifted both of George’s legs up to his shoulders to test his agility.  _ George passed with flying colors _ . He could hit deeper in his thrusts with the new angle. George cried out in pleasure. He could smell George getting close, and he felt himself nearing his climax as well. 

In a fit of passion, George nicked his tongue on one of Clay’s fangs. He sealed it quickly. 

“ _ Sorry.”  _ Dream laughed in apology, his forehead pressed to George’s.

George exhaled a soft chuckle. 

“It’s  _ okay. _ ”

He placed kisses on George in time with his thrusts. 

One on the side of his mouth. One just under his jaw. One on his upper neck. And a final kiss between the juncture of George’s shoulder and his throat. Just as George neared the last few seconds before he came, Clay bit down. 

George let out a guttural scream underneath him as he climaxed. As blood trickled into his mouth, he rode George’s orgasm out. A couple more thrusts, and he was finishing inside of his human. 

Dream lazily lapped at the bloody lesion on George’s neck. He inhaled contentedly and leaned back to admire the wound healing. George heartily and gently laughed, then cupped Clay’s masked face. The vampire collapsed next to him. 

“Are you full?” George asked with so much  _ love  _ in his expression that Dream was completely stunned. 

“What?” He genuinely questioned.

“Did you get enough blood?” George looked at him with so much concern. Clay felt his once again beating heart swell. He felt warm with George’s blood coursing through his usually cold veins. He felt genuinely satiated. He was still riding his high from his orgasm as well.

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

Dream perched himself up, and he placed a soft kiss to George’s lips. The blonde moved to get off the bed, but two nimble hands trapped at his elbow. He turned around to see George looking nearly broken. The only thing in his eyes now was easily shatterable vulnerability. 

“Dream!  _ Please stay _ .” George begged. Clay felt his expression soften. He held a hand out to cup his human’s flushed cheek. 

“I wasn’t going to leave. I’ll be right back, I promise.” George visibly hesitated before he let go of Clay’s arm.

True to his word, he returned with a warm, dampened washcloth and a glass of water. He had already cleaned himself up, and zipped his pants. Dream handed George the cold glass of water and watched him down it. The blonde cleaned up the wasted blood near his thigh, and wiped clean the milky fluid that covered George’s legs and stomach. 

Clay flicked the now soiled washcloth into the dirty clothing hamper on the corner of George’s room. 

The brunette let out a sleepy yawn and Dream watched his eyelids become heavier. The vampire sat up right on the bed, and George cuddled sleepily into his lap. Clay placed a hand on George’s head and gently rubbed comforting circles onto his scalp. He listened as his human drifted peacefully to sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Comments and kudos always make my day and motivate me to write more chapters. Thank you all for reading, I’m excited to see what you all think of this one.  
> You can contact me on Twitter @CPiea !!


	5. A meal for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I would like to start by saying THANK YOU for 500 kudos!! You are all insane. I love you.  
> I apologize that this chapter took so long to get out, school has been kicking my ass.  
> I made this chapter longer to make up for it :)) I hope you all enjoy.

George slowly woke up due to the soft but persistent pitter-patter of rain on his patio. He was cold, and his bed felt too still. Too empty.

He reluctantly opened an eye, hoping that Dream hadn’t actually left. 

To his disappointment, his vampire was nowhere to be found.

He sighed and tried to smother the sinking feeling in his chest. Just beneath his skin, in the places Dream had bitten him the night prior, he could feel the insatiable itch return.

The itch was stronger than it had been for the past week. Dream had taken more blood this time, and George could  _ definitely  _ feel the after-effects of it. George stared at his hand, clenching and unclenching it. The prickling under his skin made him frown to himself.

George suspected that the tingling itch was supposed to feel pleasurable, but it only reminded him that Dream  _ wasn’t there. _

With more effort than usual, he moved to sit up on his bed. He winced at the sharp pain that shot through his body. Bittersweet arousal flickered in the pits of his gut. He thought back to the way Dream kissed him and the sharp pleasure that electrified his body when the blonde would sink his sharp teeth into him. The feeling was so  _ intimate _ . 

He rubbed his hands over his tired face in exasperation. Clearing his throat with a slight rasp, he realized how dry his mouth was. The raw screams Dream had ripped out of him left his voice worn. George peeked over to his desk next to his bed and groaned to himself, his water was empty.  _ How fitting. _

Shakily and slowly, George threw both of his legs over the side of the bed and stood. His entire body ached. He had a pleasurable limp in his step as he searched for some type of apparel to keep himself warm. His eyes landed upon a worn down, gray, oversized shirt. George slipped it over his head and shuffled on some clean boxers. Thankfully, it was only Saturday. He still had another day to dwell in his lonely aching. 

George staggered to the bathroom right next to his room. He cautiously flicked on the light, and was taken aback by his reflection. He tilted his head to the side and his face warmed as he noticed his neck was riddled with dark purple and red bruises. 

_ Dream hadn’t left bruises last time _ .

The pleased arousal fought with the harsh coldness he had been feeling. George bit his lip, trying to hide his satisfied smile. He lifted his baggy shirt that draped over his thighs. 

George sucked in a light breath and held it as he marveled at the darkened bruises around his hips. Memories of large and powerful hands reentered his thoughts. At least he had proof this time. When the bites heal, he is left without any proof that Dream wasn’t just in his imagination. His legs were sore, and they wobbled, threatening to give out under his weight. 

Dream was such an enigma. George was completely consumed by him. The mysterious mask and the  _ fake name _ . 

_ ‘I suppose you’ll just have to earn my real name then, won’t you?’ _

__ Dream’s voice taunted his thoughts. George brushed his teeth and pondered to himself. He wondered what his...lover’s(?) real name was. He paused his brushing.  _ What were he and Dream now, anyway? _

George spit and rinsed his mouth. He washed the cup with the tap water, and then filled it back up. George gulped down the cold water and let out a refreshed breath. He could feel the fresh contrast against his dry throat. Once he finished his cup, George wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then dried it on his shirt. 

He turned the water back on, and kept it running as he brought the cup to his mouth again. A small noise outside caught his attention. George was about to brush it off, but even despite himself, he cranked the faucet off and abandoned his cup on the marble countertop. 

Curious footsteps brought George back into his bedroom. He peered through his door and happily gasped. 

None other than  _ Dream  _ himself stood on his balcony and slid his glass door open. The blonde frowned at him. 

“ _ George! _ ” Dream almost whined. “What are you doing up already?”

Said man was still shocked. “You came  _ back? _ ” 

It felt almost too good to be true. George’s body moved on its own as he ran to embrace Dream in an ecstatic hug. The blonde froze against him and kept his hands up awkwardly. Then, slowly, a strong arm embraced him back. Dream’s other hand ran softly through George’s hair. The vampire chuckled lowly and he felt it reverberate against him. 

“Are you  _ limping _ ?” Obvious pride seeped through his words. 

Contrary to his dirty question, Dream rubbed sweet and comforting circles into George’s scalp. Once again encased with the burning timber smell, and wrapped in a warm embrace, he knew this was exactly where he was supposed to be.  _ Safe _ . In Dream’s protective arms.

He wanted to feel embarrassed, but he was bubbling love instead. 

George separated himself just enough to look up to the eyes of the smiley mask. 

“Oh fuck  _ off _ .” He beamed. Dream gently brushed the brunette locks out of George’s face, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. George felt him inhale and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. 

“I made you food.” The blonde spoke into his hair. 

As if on cue, George felt his stomach gurgle in hunger. Dream’s hand left his hair as he reached to the side, picking up a container and a sealed cup off of George’s television stand. 

George hooked his fingers into Dream’s belt loops and pulled him towards the bed. 

The darkened room from the early morning felt so domestic. George plopped down with a small flicker of pain. He sat criss-crossed on his mattress. Dream only put half of his weight on the bed, and let his other leg hang off the side. 

First, Dream handed him the cup and George took it excitedly. He snapped the lid open and sniffed at the opening.  _ Orange Juice? _ He looked back up to smile at Dream but the man just looked...nervous? 

“I squeezed the oranges myself, I didn’t want you consuming any of the byproducts or the other shit they put in to preserve it.” Dream rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side with a sheepish grin. George took a mental note that Dreams canines were dulled. “Sapnap said that oranges are good for vitamin D and it’s good for your iron levels?” 

George was completely taken aback. He hadn’t expected such a soft and domestic gesture from his murderous vampire. To put it lightly, his heart wouldn’t stop fluttering. 

“Thank you, Dream.” George took a sip to try and hide his beaming smile. The citrus hit his tongue and he could already feel his blood sugar praising him. “It’s  _ good _ ! Much better than store-bought!” 

The vampire looked embarrassed and pleased. “I’m happy that you like it, Georgie.” The blonde opened the container with a  _ pop _ and George was hit with a mouthwatering smell. 

“Dream that smells good! What is it?” George reached out with grabby hands. Dream handed it to him and the container warmed his hands. There was a plastic fork placed neatly inside. 

George was used to one-night stands. No one, even his past partners, had prepared a meal for him after sex. His heart soared as he looked over the contents. 

“It’s brown rice, black beans, and ground beef. I don’t exactly—“ Dream paused hesitantly, “ _ eat _ human food. I’ve never had a reason to prepare it. Sapnap told me that the brown rice is better for replenishing blood cells than whites milled rice. Apparently it has more flavor too? The black beans were the best pick, and the beef is a red meat— or so he told me. I guess that’s good for humans, and-“ George cut off Dream’s nervous rambling with a soft laugh. 

“I love it. I’m sure it will be delicious, I can’t believe you made food for me.” He scooped each part up with his plastic fork and brought it to his mouth. George moaned at the mix of flavors on his tongue.

“Holy  _ fuck _ Dream. This is so  _ good! _ ” He took another bite and he could feel his insides warming back up. 

Dream smiled and spoke in a quiet voice. “If you didn’t like it I would’ve told you to blame Sapnap. When I was cooking it at his place, he begged me to make extra for him.” The takeout he had been eating for the past couple months paled in comparison. 

_ When was the last time he had eaten a home cooked meal? _

He wasn’t sure who this ‘Sapnap’ character was, but he figured it was probably one of Dream’s friends. 

As much as George  _ loved _ Dream’s rough and intimidating side, he felt lucky to be able to witness this soft and vulnerable side, too. 

George took another bite and washed it down with the orange juice. He had expected the orange not to mix well with the other flavors, but it refreshed his pallet. When he took another bite, it was as if he was tasting it for the first time.

The itch beneath his skin reared back up and George shifted his thighs together to attempt to smother it. Dream choked and attempted to cover the sputter up with a strained cough. George blinked up at him. It was like the morning after they met. 

George was about to ask if the blonde was okay, but Dream’s large hand came between George’s thighs, halting his movements.

“Don’t  _ do _ that.” Dream growled.

A pathetic sound left his lips as Dream’s strong fingers pressed down onto the bite mark. 

“ _ Dream _ , oh my god. Why not?” George tried to keep his voice steady, but it definitely raised an octave. His thoughts blurred, brain fuzzy as pressure was applied to the already sensitive area. An electric heat shot through his body.

“When you rub your bite marks, my saliva reactivates the scent glands and makes me want to  _ finish _ what I started.” Dream hissed out dangerously. 

Dark arousal made George’s breath catch in his throat. He couldn’t help but notice that Dream’s fangs were defined now. George licked his lips and something clicked in his mind. 

“It makes your fangs come out?” The brunette whispered excitedly. Both of George’s hands trailed down to hold Dream’s hand, and removed it from his upper thigh. If the intense pressure had been left any longer, George thought he could come with that alone.

“ _ Yes.  _ You don’t have any idea what you do to me, George.” The brunette pulled on Dream’s arm and motioned for him to sit up against the head of his bed. The blonde obeyed.

George crawled onto his lap and straddled his hips. Comfortably seated on Dream’s crotch.

“So tell me then.” He dared. 

Dream’s tanned hands rest on George’s thin hips. The intimate position felt completely natural between the two. 

“You test me every time I see you. My body screams for me to  _ eat you up _ .” Dream teasingly nipped at the air in front of George’s face. “You don’t smell like the other humans, I can barely restrain myself around you.”

Dream brought their faces close, lips a hair’s breadth apart. George looked down at Dream’s mouth, the heated tension between them thick and pleasurable. The brunette licked his lips and stared at Dream’s fangs.

“And  _ yet _ . Here you sit, on my lap,  _ begging _ to be devoured.” Dream’s voice lowered and he laughed against George’s mouth. 

The blonde easily leaned to close the minuscule distance, and pressed his lips to George’s. Said man’s hands cupped the sides of Dream’s masked face and welcomed the short kiss. 

George pulled back slightly, just enough to speak just above a whisper. 

“ _ Dream.” _

__ He whispered back.

“ _ Yes, George?” _

__ “ _ Can I please see your teeth?” _

George thumbed at Dream’s pinkened lips and waited for permission. The hushed tones were only for their ears. Dream’s hand viced around George’s wrist and he could feel the vampire’s strict gaze practically burning through the mask. 

“Don’t do anything stupid. I know how you are, you can’t spare to lose any more blood right now.” Despite the threat, Dream’s hand left his wrist and comfortably rested back on his hip.

Eagerly, George pushed the blonde’s lip up with his thumb and felt his dick twitch in interest. The elongated fang was razor sharp, and he wanted Dream to sink them back into his flesh. He also curiously observed that his bottom canines were sharpened as well, though not nearly as defined as the top two. 

In defiance, George pressed his thumb to the point of the fang. He was awestruck by how smoothly it punctured his skin. It hurt, but he was far too fascinated by the sharpness of the tooth. George pressed his bleeding thumb to the corner of Dream’s mouth and smeared it across his bottom lip. He loved to pull the heated reactions from his lover. It was always fun to see what would finally make him tick. 

Dream let out a thin exhale and George could hear the faint growl beneath it. He watched as Dream’s tongue slowly trailed after his bleeding thumb. George pushed his thumb past Dream’s lips and pressed down onto the vampire’s tongue. He shivered as he felt the room shift. The buzzing electricity radiating off of the man beneath him made George hum to himself in satisfaction. 

The intoxicating atmosphere made it far more pleasurable. He felt Dream’s tongue flick over his wound and the blonde turned his face away, this removing George’s thumb from his mouth. He watched the pink appendage swipe over his lip a second time as Dream turned back to face him. 

“You just don’t listen, do you?” Dream fake scolded. 

The pad of his thumb tingled as Dream’s saliva sealed it back up. 

“How long does my blood stay in your system?” George changed the subject.

“Your blood will run through me for about three days.”

George thought the new piece of information over, and then another question struck him.

“How often do you eat?”

“Daily.”

“How long can you go without eating?” 

Dream pondered on this question for a little longer before answering.

“I can go months without eating. However, without human blood flowing in my veins, I’d start to rot.” Dream humored. “It isn’t a pretty sight, I doubt even  _ you  _ would find it attractive.”

George shrugged and leaned down into Dream’s masked face “I think you might be surprised,” George pressed a chaste kiss to Dream’s lips. “I’m sure I’d find you compelling in any form you might take.”

George softly kissed him again and watched Dream grin, the pointed teeth completely allured him.

“If you don’t need to eat every day, then why do you?” George traced two fingers down Dream’s defined torso. 

“Because  _ someone _ ,” the hands holding his hips squeezed for emphasis, “likes to put himself in danger every single day. I need to be in top shape or I won’t be able to keep up with you, or protect you.” The blonde tilted his head. “And for fun.”

Rationally, George knew Dream got blood from other people. When he remembered the ecstasy he felt when Dream bit into him, he couldn’t help but feel the bitter swell of jealousy inside of him. The selfish part of him wanted Dream all to himself. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t have it. 

The thought of Dream pinning someone other than himself against a wall hurt more than he would’ve liked to admit. 

_ Would Dream kiss their neck and whisper sweet words to them too? _

_ Was he even special at all? _

Dream seemed to pick up on the mood change, and rubbed comforting circles into George’s hips. 

The brunette looked to the side, desperately attempting to mask the tears burning behind his eyes. A bitter question nipped at his heartstrings. 

“Do you do this with everyone?” 

George tried to keep his voice steady, but his voice betrayed him and cracked anyway. He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. George braced himself for the harsh reality. 

“ _ What? _ No!” Dream genuinely laughed. “I kill everyone else.”

George blinks down at him. The words shouldn’t comfort him. Really, they shouldn’t. But they  _ do. _

“Do you promise?” 

“Oh I  _ promise _ . I couldn’t imagine trying to keep more than one human alive at once.” 

George noticed the hardening bulge beneath his ass and greedily started grinding in slow circles with his hips. 

“ _ Especially _ if their sex drive was as high as yours.” A dark and pleased sigh left Dream’s lips. 

George had been told throughout his adult years that he had an insane sex drive. His refractory period was remarkably short, and none of his past partners had been able to keep up. It had even caused some of his relationships to suffer. That was the main reason George had been sticking with one-night stands recently.

_ Now that he had an immortal to warm his bed, though… _

George hummed. 

“Do you think you’d be able to keep up with me?  _ Dreamy _ ?” George challenged with a cocky glint in his eyes.

Dream’s hands tightened their grip on his hips and grinded George down against him. The deliciously low groan that the blonde let out ignited a flame within George.  _ He’d take that as a yes _ .

Last night, Dream hadn’t bothered to take his clothes off.  _ Today _ , George would do it for him. He and Dream continued their mutual friction as George unbuttoned Dream’s shirt. Once the lime green fabric was out of the way, he could finally see Dream’s well defined muscles. As he pulled the fabric off, he could now see his flawlessly structured arms. It was no wonder Dream could so effortlessly pick him up. 

George’s eyes roved over the tanned abs and he bit his lip.  _ Dream was so perfect _ . Brown eyes slowly trailed down Dream’s torso, and noticed the blonde line of hair beneath Dream’s hip-line. He snaked his hands downward and mentally mapped out the toned muscles by tracing them with his fingers. 

George hooked two fingers between Dream’s belt loops for leverage and redirected their grinding. He traced the outline of Dream’s clothed dick with his ass and groaned impatiently.  _ He wanted Dream back inside him. _ He was grateful that he hadn’t bothered to put pants on this morning.

Small fingers unbuckled Dream’s belt and placed it beside them. He unbuttoned and unzipped the dark jeans beneath him. He whined as he tried to pull Dream’s pants down, but he couldn’t get them off. Dream was laying on the bed and George wasn’t strong enough to lift him. He glared dull daggers at Dream as the man laughed under him. 

“So  _ needy.  _ Be patient.” Dream cooed and effortlessly picked George up and temporarily off of him. George pouted but quickly stopped as Dream pulled his jeans down his legs. He basked in the sight. Long and powerful legs. Even his lower body was gallant. He wondered if Dream had to work harder than a mortal man to keep his body so perfect.

As Dream was about to take his boxers down, George grasped onto his forearm to try and make him move faster. George licked his lips as he awaited the reveal beneath the  _ large _ tent in Dream’s boxers. He had only gotten a glimpse last night, but as the blonde’s cock sprung to life at the release from the fabric, George could finally take it all in. 

Dream was  _ easily  _ eight and a half inches. He was thick and girthy too.  _ No wonder he was still sore as fuck.  _ Not sore enough to stop his mouth from watering at the sight though. He was used to taking dicks  _ half  _ of Dream’s magnificent size. 

George threw off his oversized shirt and slipped his boxers off. He scrambled back on top of Dream and perched on his stomach, he could feel Dream’s erect member pressing against his back. 

George leaned forward to grab the lube and intentionally brushed his ass against Dream’s dick, and let it slide between his cheeks. The masked man exhaled slowly, in a clear act of self-restraint. 

“Stop testing me. You’re lucky that I’m letting you take control here.” Dream growled out and returned his vice of a grip back to George’s hips.

George tilted his head but didn’t respond. He snapped over the bottle and coated his fingers. He wouldn’t need as much preparation, thanks to the previous night, but definitely more than he was used to. His fingers weren’t as big as Dream’s. It would take longer to stretch himself open. 

He pressed a lubricated finger inside of himself and took in a sharp breath. Dream brought his legs up and moved George to lean against his thighs. George added a second finger impatiently. He could feel the electrifyingly powerful energy emanating off of Dream and seeping into his own bones. 

Somehow, he felt himself grow even harder. As he worked his fingers inside himself, he could feel Dream grow restless against him. 

“ _ Do you want me to do it? _ ” 

George nodded frantically and praised the gods as Dream lubed his fingers quickly. He pushed two fingers in right away. It would’ve taken three of George’s thinner fingers to grant the stretch he was feeling now. The brunette whimpered as Dream’s fingers brushed up inside of him. His blonde added a third finger, continuing to stretch George open. He could tell that Dream was intentionally neglecting his prostate.

George let out a guttural whine and arched back against Dreams cock again. 

“Dreamy  _ I’m stretched _ . Please, can I ride you? I want you to stuff me until I’m full.” George panted and his flushed cheeks felt like they were burning. “With your big dick, please. I want you inside. I miss the way you stretched me on your thick cock. Dre—“. The fingers were removed and Dream wiped his fingers on the bed sheets. 

“Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth.” 

George lifted himself up and Dream supported his weight with his grip. Small hands wrapped around Dream’s girthy cock to direct it under his hole. George noticed that his fingers couldn’t even wrap entirely around the length. 

Slowly,  _ slowly _ , George sat and let Dream’s dick enter him. The stretch was already a lot, and the head had only just slipped in. George winced and bit his lip, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“ _ Easy,  _ baby. You can take your time.” Dream reassured him comfortingly. 

He had lowered himself down halfway and he felt as though Dream were about to split him in half. It felt different from yesterday. It hurt and the pleasure hadn’t come back yet. 

“Let me help you. You don’t have my saliva sending endorphins throughout your body to numb the pain anymore. I know it hurts, baby. I can help you.” 

George felt his pain-fogged brain start to clear. The ache in his bones disappeared. Before he knew it, Dream had slipped all the way in to his hilt. George felt full, completely stuffed. Pleasure wracked in his body and it was exactly what he had been craving. Through half-lidded eyes, George stared at Dream, breathing still ragged and heavy. 

“W-what did you do?” George gratefully sputtered out, nearly choking on his own saliva. He placed his forehead against Dream’s thin mask, secretly wishing he could break the barrier between them.

“I used pheromones. Not enough to give you after effects though. It helps your body relax.” He kissed the fanged man appreciatively. A silent ‘thank you’. He felt so deeply connected with Dream right now. He decided he wouldn’t pass this up for the world. Full of Dream deep inside of him, filling him to the brim. Chests pressed together. Both completely exposed to the other.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever. George laid his head on Dream’s shoulder, and placed both hands around his neck. He lifted himself all the way back up until the head of Dream’s cock caught on his rim, and then let himself fall all the way back down. Loud gasps escaped from both of them and deep moans filled the air between them. 

George raised and lowered himself again, again,  _ again, and again. _ Until he picked up a steady rhythm. George bounced repeatedly on Dream’s throbbing dick. He felt his breathing tempo pick up faster as he impaled himself onto Dream’s length each time. 

He picked his head back up off of Dream’s shoulder and crashed their lips together. As George continued to bob up and down, he bit onto Dream’s lip loosely. The vampire groaned and kissed back with just as much fervor. 

He felt his lip catch on Dream’s fang and blood started to fill his tongue. The blonde’s hips jerk as he fucks up into George without warning, forcing a choked out moan from the man’s throat. It had mostly been George doing most of the work until now. The pressure building in his gut only intensified, pushing himself closer. 

As Dream hungrily devoured George’s blood, George lowered one of his hands and pressed it against his stomach. His head spun and he could feel Dream’s cock pressing against the wall of his belly. George groaned eagerly and relished in the raw intensity of the moment. 

He felt himself growing nearer and nearer to his release. He clenched around Dream and slid back down his thick shaft. His combined thrusts with Dream had George shivering as his vampire fucked up into him. George panted heavily into Dream’s mouth. 

A drop dribbled down to his chin and Dream licked the stripe and forced his tongue back into George’s mouth. He felt the bleeding wound close, but Dream’s tongue continued to lap up the excess blood. 

After one particularly hard thrust, George was coming onto their stomachs. 

Before he could process, Dream was flipping their positions. He continued fucking down into George, burying himself all the way in. He was hitting George’s prostate with each calculated thrust. The overstimulation was on the edge of unpleasurable. His refractory period was short, but not  _ that _ short. Before Dream was about to tear him in two, though, Dream was pulling out and he came, spraying George’s stomach. 

The two panted heavily. George pulled Dream down onto the bed and laid his head on his chest. 

George was fucked  _ out _ . He couldn’t recall a single other partner that fucked George  _ so _ well that he knocked right out afterward. 

He could still feel the pheromones running through his sensitive body. The way the energy prickled at his skin was warm and comforting. 

He looked down at himself and shriveled his nose up at the mess they had made. 

_ They could clean later tonight. Maybe he could even convince Dream to shower with him. _

Before George let his eyes fully close, he softly asked. 

“Dream? Have I earned your real name yet?” 

Said man softly chuckled. 

“It’s Clay.” 

_ Clay.  _

George let sleep consume him, and made sure to hold onto  _ Clay _ extra tight, in hopes of keeping him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos motivate me to write more!! If you have any questions, or just want to chat, come find me on Twitter  
> @CPiea


	6. The calm before the storm

Weeks passed just like that.  _ Clay _ and George learned each other's bodies, memorizing every sensitive spot that sent the other over the edge.

Dream would walk George to, and from his job. At first he had assumed it was a sweet way to protect him, but he soon realized it was more than that. It was in the way Dream’s hand would squeeze his shoulder and press closer any time one of his coworkers would greet him on the street. Clay was endearingly possessive. They would spend the rest of the day together, learning little details about one another,  _ trying new positions _ , over all just growing closer. 

George learned one night that Dream could make him come without touching him once. Pheromones are a hell of a drug. 

He also learned that Clay was  _ over  _ two hundred and fifty years old.

_ Dream had George’s comforter wrapped around them as he softly messed with the brunette curls on the back of George’s neck.  _

_ “Clay? How old are you?” George asked in his sleep muddled state. _

_ Dream hummed and took a moment to respond.  _

_ “Do you want to know how old my body is, or how long I’ve been alive?”  _

_ As his head lay on Dream’s warm chest, he tried not to let sleep consume him and take away from this moment. George yawned and rubbed his face back into the nook of Dream’s arm. _

_ “Both.” _

_ George let his eyes close but struggled to keep himself conscious. The soothing rumble in Dream’s chest when he spoke definitely didn’t help. _

_ “Well. I was born in 1751.” George’s mouth gaped open as he opened his eyes to stare up at Dream.  _

_ “1751? I can’t believe I’ve had a walking artifact up my ass every night.” George light heartedly joked. _

_ The blonde lightly pinched a sensitive spot on George’s neck and made him squirm.  _

_ “Oh come on now. This ancient artifact keeps up with your high sex drive better than any mortal could.” George couldn’t help but agree with that. He stayed silent and looked up patiently, signaling Dream to continue. _

_ “I was technically born a human, though I was very different than you are now. I had a vampire bloodline, and therefore my blood wasn’t appealing to the rest of my kind.” _

_ Dream breathed in slowly and then continued.  _

_ “I was raised in a castle, of sorts, in what is now known as New Orleans. ‘La Nouvelle Orléans’.” George was awestruck as Dream so easily shifted into French.  _

_ “It was French territory at the time. Once I turned twenty one, I was finally able to embrace my bloodline. I got my first taste of human blood and I stopped aging. My body died, but I learned that if I drank human blood, then I could still pretend that it was my blood making my heart beat, circulating through my veins.”  _

_ Dream told him about his travels throughout the thirteen colonies. He left the other members of his bloodline and wandered around each new state. He had quickly picked up English, and he was able to blend in everywhere he went. _

_ Word of a revolution flooded the gossip on the streets, and Dream knew he couldn’t miss out on that.  _

_ It was practically an ‘all you can eat’ buffet for him.  _

__ At the time, it had been a lot of information to take in. Dream had truly been around and seen the wonders of America. He hadn’t ever had any reason to leave the states though. At least George had one thing over him, his roots were in London.

On the nights that Dream wouldn’t feed on him, the blonde would leave to get his fix elsewhere. George tried not to let it bother him. He had to constantly remind himself that Dream couldn’t possibly have any other lovers. His one comfort was that Dream was with him almost constantly. His vampire always made sure to be back in bed before George woke up in the morning.

He had also learned that Dream didn’t sleep. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him until he realized that Clay stayed up all day with him, and managed to stay active all night too. It was no wonder Dream could keep up with him sexually.

This particular morning, Dream and George had just been basking in comfortable silence. They still hadn’t put any labels on this ‘ _ relationship’  _ of theirs yet. It was quite unnecessary. George didn’t have any friends outside of Dream, and his only family in London had shut him out once he came out as gay. He was content as long as he could have Dream by his side. 

Dream finally broke the soft silence, and he smiled down at George laying his head on his clothed stomach.

“There’s someone I’d like you to properly meet. He’s been bugging me nonstop about meeting you.” 

George tilted his head. 

“Who?” 

“An old friend.”

The brunette scowled but there wasn’t any malice beneath it. He crawled onto Dream’s stomach and straddled him. George pulled on Dream’s hoodie strings and brought their faces closer. 

“Is that all I get?” Large hands fell naturally to secure his hips. George quickly pressed his lips against Dream’s, then pulled back, smirking. He knew that Clay would pull him back in for another kiss. 

The gentle kisses slowly turned into George lightly rocking his hips against Dream’s. The blonde restricted his movements and George pouted. Their lips were still centimeters apart as Dream spoke.

“As much as I’d love to ruin you right now, he’s expecting us.”

George whined and lightly tugged on the collar of Dream’s hoodie. 

“Can’t it  _ wait _ ? It’s only three PM.” 

Dream kissed him again and grinned. 

“No, no,” he laughed, “Get dressed.” The blonde picked George up and off of him and lifted him into the air. The brunette lightly laughed and wrapped his arms around Dream’s shoulders as he lowered his feet to the ground.

The cold air finally hit him as his toes touched the freezing tiles. 

George fake cried into Clay’s chest and tried to get him to lift him back up. 

“ _ Clay _ it’s cold. Warm me up please? We can still get back in bed.” He tried in a desperate last attempt. Dream shook his head gently and pressed a kiss to George’s hair. 

George grumbled petulantly and tiptoed over to his closet. He changed into a fresh pair of boxers. He didn’t bother telling Dream to turn around, they were far past the embarrassment of seeing the other naked.

He huffed and pouted as he slipped on a pair of cuffed jeans. The brunette leaned down to put a pair of socks on, and when he came back up, Dream was pressed to his back. He was pulled even closer as strong arms locked around his torso and Dream buried his face into the side of George’s neck. 

Dream breathed in deeply and stayed quiet. It felt warm and domestic, but there was also a slight  _ possessiveness  _ to it?

George leaned his head back against Dream and soaked in his warmth. 

“What is it?” He asked in a soft whisper.

Clay spoke into his shoulder. 

“I just can’t keep my hands off of you.”

George pressed his ass against Dream’s hips and rolled them back. “Then  _ don’t. _ ”

He felt Dream’s warm tongue lick a stripe up his neck and mouth over his pulse point. Excitement curled in the pit of his stomach and he triumphantly smiled. 

Clay’s fangs poked against his neck but didn’t bite down, seemingly asking for permission. The air got thicker and George’s breathing got heavier. He sucked in a quick breath and exhaled in a whimper. It was so exhilarating exposing his most vulnerable parts to Dream. 

“If you want it, then  _ take  _ it.”

To his delight, he felt the blissful pinch of the fangs sinking into his neck. The air around him shifted slightly and the feeling of the bite rang even deeper throughout his bones. Dream was always so attentive. Warmth rocked through his body and his cock strained against his jeans. 

He loved the way that Dream’s energy would instantly shift to something more threatening, dangerous, and  _ delicious _ . He prided himself knowing that  _ he _ had this effect on Dream.

Before he could even  _ truly _ enjoy the sensation, the tongue that had wrecked him too many times to count, licked the wound and he could feel the prickling start to intensify. 

“Why’d you stop? I know that wasn’t enough.” George turned and frowned up at Dream.

“It’s enough to remind everyone that you’re all  _ mine _ .”

George felt his heart flutter and he bit his lip to try and hide his satisfaction at being called  _ Dream’s.  _ He rubbed his neck to try and disperse the tingling saliva beneath the surface.

__ Quickly, he threw on a thin blue sweater and sighed dramatically as he peeked back over his shoulder. “Are you  _ sure _ I can’t convince you to fuck me?” He batted his eyelids and stuck his bottom lip out. 

Clay released a gentle chuckle, but brushed it off anyway. 

“Later, my love. I  _ promise _ .”

_ My love? _

_ He didn’t mean that. _

The bitter pang that struck through his chest made his gut wrench and almost made him flinch. The thought saddened him, but he shook his head in a quick attempt to clear the thought.

He forced a fake smile and beamed up at Dream. 

“Well let’s go meet your friend, then!” George pulled on Dream’s hoodie sleeve and attempted to pull him to the door.

Dream didn’t budge. He studied George’s face for a couple of seconds, but didn’t say anything further. He let George drag him out the doorway. 

They walked in the shade of the bustling city sidewalk. Dream had told him something about being a coordinate vampire that let him walk in the sun. If he stayed in it too long, it would agitate his skin. He was apparently weaker during daytime though.

The warm Floridian air blew against his hair and he let his eyes flutter closed. He walked in comfortable silence next to Dream, their shoulders occasionally brushed against each other. 

As they continued their calm walk in silence, George’s thoughts slowly drifted back to the dark place they had previously been. 

_ How long would Dream bother to be around him?  _ Would his blood be enough to keep Dream coming back? 

George subconsciously frowned as he stared down at their feet. He would probably do anything to keep the immortal interested in him. His heart felt heavy. No matter how much it hurt to realize, deep down he knew that Dream would get bored eventually.

The cruel part of his brain would often let him daydream of growing old with Clay at his side. Why would an immortal want someone that wasn’t young and fresh?  _ He wouldn’t _ . George knew it, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

His thoughts were interrupted as Dream intertwined their hands together. George’s heart was pounding like a washing machine with dirty shoes inside.

George stared at their hands and then held his gaze on Dream’s masked face. The charming way his blonde curls looked golden as they’d hit the sunlight. He was in love with an immortal vampire that definitely didn’t feel as strongly as George did. He was practically begging to get his heart broken.  _ But it was okay. _

_ He’d just appreciate it as long as it’s here. _

He forced himself to focus on the warmth of Dream’s hand, instead of the sadness in his heart.

Eventually, their path along the populated city streets turned into woodsy plains. If he hadn’t already entirely entrusted his life into Dream’s hands, he would have definitely assumed he was being kidnapped. This was still obviously a part of the city, as there were smaller businesses and little cottage-like homes. The suburbs of the city were always much calmer than downtown.

They made small conversation as the stones crackled beneath their feet. 

It was a cute area, the walk couldn’t have been much longer than thirty minutes. George walked in the sun and Clay was still in reach, just walking in the shade of the trees. They were still connected at their hands.

A red brick cottage came into view. It was secluded from the rest of the houses around. They walked up the paved street and finally landed at their destination.

Before Dream even had the opportunity to knock, there was some clinking on the other side of the door and it flew open. There stood a man slightly taller than himself. Raven black hair and a white bandana tied around his forehead.

George instantly recognized him as the quiet man that stood behind Dream the morning after they had met. 

“Dream! And George! It’s so nice to finally see you conscious.” The man was much louder than he had been the first morning. As he grinned, George noted that he, too, was fanged.

His smile was charming, and George might have been swayed if he didn’t already have a different smile burned into the back of his mind. 

The other vampire stepped back and gestured for the two men to come inside. It was  _ cold.  _ The air conditioner was much higher than George was used to. He pressed closer to Dream’s warm side.

“Georgie, it’s so nice to properly meet you, man.” He playfully slapped George on the back. 

“I’d say I’m surprised to see you alive, but Dreamy here won’t shut the fuck up about you.” George flushed and Dream groaned.

“I don’t think I caught your name?” George smiled in inquiry at him.

The man feigned mock hurt.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell you my name!” He glowered at Dream.

“You can call me Nick or Sapnap, I honestly couldn’t care less about the vampire propaganda around the fake names. Plus, we are friends now, aren’t we?”

_ Wait, Sapnap? _

George smiled and nodded. Sapnap looked intimidating, George knew that this man could effortlessly break him. However, Sapnap spoke like a big softie. 

The raven haired man wrapped George in a warm bear hug. He never realized how touch starved he was. It was welcoming and it felt as though they had already been friends for years.

“ _ George.  _ You smell more like Dream than  _ Dream _ does. What the hell?” The brunette laughed and absent mindedly rubbed his neck. Clay loomed behind him and pinched his sensitive side in warning. 

The brunette yelped and watched Sapnap’s dark eyebrows raise. 

“We can’t have anyone trying to take what isn’t theirs.” Dream’s tone was low, and possessive.

Sapnap was completely unfazed. He grinned and pulled George out of Dream’s grasp. The darker haired man was suddenly in his face.

“He  _ is _ cute.” Sapnap winked down at him. “And he’s British? I definitely see why you’re so whipped.”

George let out a hearty laugh, and jokingly pushed Sapnap’s face away.

Sapnap shot him a cheeky grin and George followed him into his kitchen, leaving Dream alone in the living room. Sapnap reached into the cooler and brought out two blood bags. It was interesting. The thought of storing blood hadn’t ever crossed his mind. He assumed all vampires preferred fresh blood.

George spoke in a soft tone, trying to keep his voice low. “Why do you say he’s whipped?”

“Are you kidding?” Sapnap let out a boisterous laugh. “I meant it when I said he doesn’t shut up about you. It’s always ‘oh Sapnap you’re so smart, what do humans eat?’ and ‘do you think George would like this?’.” 

Said man walked into the kitchen with a small frown on his face. Was he pouting? George smiled in acknowledgement and Sapnap tossed a bag at the masked man.

Dream hadn’t denied any of it, but there was still a small doubt gnawing at him. The blonde caught the bag with ease and looked at it with obvious distaste.

Sapnap bit into the tube dangling down and drank it like a… Capri-sun?

The concept was almost laughable.

“I prefer fresh blood.” Dream handed it back to Sapnap, but the displeased expression hadn’t left his face.

The raven rolled his eyes and dramatically gagged. 

“Fucking gross. Don’t be a baby. At least this blood is sterilized.”

The men settled on the couches, and George sat criss-cross. He had a burning question.

“Why do you drink blood bags?” 

Sapnap didn’t look bothered by the question. He shuffled and sat back more comfortably on the chair. George leaned back against Dream and the blonde wrapped his arm around George’s shoulders. He was glad that Dream was his personal heater.

“I’m a ‘halfbreed’.” He quoted with his fingers. “My mom was a human and my dad was a vampire. I typically eat human food, but I need to drink blood often, but not anywhere as much as your boyfriend needs to.”  _ Boyfriend? Was Dream his boyfriend? _ “They’re just convenient.”

“Are you two the same age?” George was pleased that both vampires were so willing to answer his questions. 

“God no. That fucker is older than I am. I was born in 1844, the same year the telegraph was invented.” He gave a happy thumbs up, he seemed quite proud.

Sapnap suddenly gasped and hit the couch for emphasis. George liked how animated Dream’s friend was. “Do you want to hear about how we met? He would’ve killed me!”

George nodded and smiled as the man stood up quickly and gestured with his hands. 

“I was just a kid, good ‘ole days of 1861. If you forget the intolerance in the world at the time. My body actually was still aging.

Fast forward, I’m on the battle field and I am pulled out of my daydreaming by some random fucker picking me up by my collar. Seriously rude.” George softly laughed and the vampire continued. “Dream had his fangs out, he’s acting like he’s about to tear my throat out, and then he had the audacity to  _ gag _ .”

George looked up at Dream with raised eyebrows and the blonde put his hands up defensively. “He smelled awful! Like rotting blood. I couldn’t help it.” 

“Yeah, Dream? Well you still stink. I don’t know how George puts up with you.” Sapnap added, “You should’ve seen the look on his face when I told him I was a hybrid.” George thought Clay smelled wonderful. He wanted to play along anyway. He saw tonight as a great opportunity to push Dream over the edge. 

“You have no idea, Sapnap. I put up with so much.” He fake frowned. “He doesn’t make up for it in bed either.” 

Clay scoffed behind him and lowered his hand to George’s side, obvious unspoken warning as he hovered against his sensitive area. 

“That wasn’t what you said this morning.”

Sapnap stood abruptly and clapped his hands together. 

“Alright, I’m not sober enough to handle this conversation right now.”

George spared a glance to the clock on Sapnap’s wall and gasped as he realized  _ hours _ had passed. It was already nearing eight o’clock and he hadn’t even eaten anything yet today. 

He heard the clinking of keys and peered up at Sapnap in surprise. 

“You drive?”

“What? Of course I drive. I’m not a boomer like your boy. Do you seriously walk everywhere, George?”

George shrugged. 

“I haven’t found any reason to get a car yet. My office and the grocery are only short walks from my flat.”

“Weirdo.” Sapnap shot George a big smile anyway. “There’s this new bar I found. We should get drinks. I know the owner, I promise it’ll be a good time.”

Sapnap walked out of the house and started up the car. George looked up at Dream in question. The vampire leaned down into George’s face and darkly whispered.

“I  _ know _ how you get when you have alcohol in your system.  _ You better be good _ .”

George smirked at the unspoken threat. 

“Or  _ what _ , Dreamy?”

Dream grinned in his face and he felt a rush of excitement as he saw the vampire’s fangs peeking out. He pulled George closer by the collar of his sweater and breathed softly into his ear. 

“You’d better hope you don’t find out.”

Clay pulled back, the threat lingered in the air. George licked his lips and was snapped out of his daze as the man pulled him to the running car outside. 

The surprisingly even colder air hit him and made George realize just how  _ thin  _ his sweater was. American weather was painfully unpredictable. It had been borderline too hot this afternoon. He shivered and stepped up, into the back seat of the car. Of course they hadn’t turned the heat on. A man that kept his house so cold probably couldn’t tell the difference in his freezing car.

He rubbed his hands together furiously. He had hoped Dream would’ve sat in the back seat with him, George wished he could feel the natural heat that radiated from his vampire.

The car whirred forward and started toward its destination, and George prayed that the bar would be warmer. 

The brunette flinched as a green hoodie was passed back from the passenger seat. He blinked as he tried to process what was happening.

No words were spoken as Dream lightly shook the hoodie in another prompt to take it.

George gaped sheepishly and finally felt warmth return to his face. He gently took the garment and nearly groaned as the heat from the hoodie warmed his hands.

He threw it on over his sweater and looked out the window. He finally felt completely encased by the comforting heat. George buried his nose into the collar and inhaled silently.  _ It smelled so strongly of the burned leaves, too. _

__ George could’ve sworn his heart would jump out of his throat. Sapnap laughed in the driver’s seat but only turned the music up. The hoodie was huge on him, George was nearly drowning in it. His hands were covered by the baggy sleeves.

The rest of the ride was comfortably quiet. Streetlights passed overhead, and George was wrapped up in his own thoughts. It would be easier if he and Dream were just fuck buddies.  _ So much easier _ . He knew the vampire had claimed him as his own, but George wished he knew what that really meant. He was possessive, though that didn’t mean that he returned the intense feelings George had.

He was thrilled, even despite the painfully intrusive thoughts that his brain never failed to supply. George ached to get out of his own head and distract himself.

The car slowed to a stop against the curb and Sapnap switched it off. George focused on the colorful and blinking lights. The neon sign read ‘ _ Punz ‘n Pub’  _ . He tugged on his door handle and let himself out. The booming of the music bass inside was easier to center his entire attention on. The line wasn’t like the bar he usually went to. It wrapped all the way around the large building.

This was going to be a fun night, and he wouldn’t let his mind get the best of him. Not tonight.

Dream placed a hand on George’s lower back and led him toward the doors. Sapnap walked ahead and started conversing with the bouncer, but George couldn’t pick up any of the words, as the music covered them completely. He watched as the tall man in the dark suit glanced down at his clipboard. To George’s surprise, the man unlatched the velvet barrier and let the three of them pass.

Almost.

“What’s with your buddy’s mask? Take it off.” 

George tensed and Sapnap groaned. He could immediately feel Dream’s irritation next to him. He had barely experienced it in person, but he had heard stories of how short tempered his vampire was. George was sure that Clay wouldn’t cause a scene, but when the blonde moved George behind him, he instantly realized he’d misjudged just how little the vampire would snap over.

Sapnap and George both moved at the same time to control their angered friend. The hybrid grabbed his shoulder and George pulled on his arm. A fifth voice interrupted the dangerous atmosphere.

“That won’t be necessary, gentlemen.” A blonde man in nice attire spoke from the doorway. He shot the bouncer an intimidating smile. “Please don’t upset my guests. Any friend of Nick’s is a friend of mine.”

Sapnap cheered and let go of Dream. The bouncer apologized gruffly and turned back to latch the barrier once all three had made it inside.

“Luke, you always manage to save the day. You beautiful, beautiful man.”

As the owner led the three through the crowded bar, he sighed in annoyance at Sapnap. “How many times do I have to remind you to use my pen name in the bar?”

He took them to a more private table, away from the loudest part of the building. Dream was still very quiet. George could tell that he was still irked by the situation with the bouncer. The brunette tugged lightly on Dream’s t-shirt and smiled up at him. To his relief, his blonde softened almost instantly.

Sapnap was chatting away with the owner, who had introduced himself as Punz. He had shouted over the music and informed the three men that any of their drinks were on the house. They were seated at a high booth.

George innocently sat on Dream’s lap for comfort. The constant booming, loud lyrics, and flashing neon lights had George teetering on the edge of a headache. It wasn’t as comforting as the bar he had gotten used to, closer to his house. 

Dream snaked his hand under his hoodie and the sweater George was wearing. The big hand rested on his bare stomach. A comforting heat buzzed beneath George’s skin. The touch was so intimate and as Dream relaxed beneath him, George felt himself relax as well. Sapnap returned with three glasses.

“Okay, lovebirds. I brought drinks. George, you strike me as a sweet drunk fella, am I right?” He handed a cherry tequila to George and the brunette nodded gratefully. 

“Am I that easy to read?” He smiled softly and laughed gently before taking a large gulp. It pleasantly burned as it flowed down his throat. Without any food in his system, he could already feel the licks of a buzz in his brain within a few minutes. 

Time flowed just as quickly as the next rounds of drinks. He laughed along easily with Sapnap and the raven haired man told more stories about Dream and the many years that they had been friends. He couldn’t help the happy laughs that escaped him at the smallest things. 

The blonde hadn’t touched a single drink, unless it was the aftermaths on George’s tongue when Sapnap would leave for another round.

As George was in his hazy and blissful state, he also became very attentive to Dream underneath him. The night passed and George had grown  _ much  _ more touchy-feely. ‘Accidentally’ brushing his ass against Dream. Readjusting much more than necessary. 

Unfortunately, Dream kept George’s wandering hands in a secure grip under the table. The arm under his shirt had also slowly viced around his torso, in what George assumed was an attempt to halt his squirming. He would only occasionally let a hand free to let George take another sip. 

George was happy and  _ unbelievably  _ hard. At the start of the night, George had been patient enough to wait until they had gotten back home for Dream to ruin him. Now though, the idea of Dream fucking him in the bathroom seemed more and more delightful. He just had to figure out how to push the vampire to that point.

When the time came for the next rounds, Sapnap asked George to go get them. Dream was reluctant to let him go, but Sapnap was able to convince him to let go for a couple of minutes. The brunette immediately missed the warmth, but let himself think of a plan as he waited for their drinks.

George leaned on the bar and stared at Dream from across the room. The man was so  _ controlled _ . Clearly the teasing and not-so-subtle grinding wasn’t enough to make him tick.

“Hey, gorgeous.” A presence from behind him spoke up. George groaned internally. Said man walked around to George’s front and shamelessly looked him up and down. He wasn’t in the mood to be hit on, he was trying to figure out a way to make Dream—

George flicked his gaze to the masked man, and then at the man in front of him.

_ Oh this might just work. _

George smirked and tilted his head innocently. 

“Hey, yourself.”

The man was dreadfully boring compared to Dream, and George was so far from interested. However, he knew how to play this game and put up a front.

Said man placed his glass down on the bar and teetered closer. The man couldn’t be much older than himself. As he leaned into George’s face, he got a heavy waft of cigarettes and beer. George held back his gag.

He had to be in character if he wanted this to work. 

George put a hand on the man’s chest and trailed his hand down provocatively. It got an instant reaction from the man and George almost frowned and broke character. Some people were too easy. 

He had learned after time how to size men up. He just  _ knew _ this guy was small. If he weren’t playing a role right now, he wouldn’t have even batted an eye at the man in front of him. 

George hooked his hands behind the boring man’s neck and quickly glanced past him to their table. He was quite shocked to find Clay’s spot in the booth vacant.

Small and foreign hands wrapped around his waist and George internally cringed. Any touch that wasn’t Dream’s was bland and  _ wrong. _

That was when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and realized the looming presence behind him.  _ Fucking finally. _

When the man tensed up and quickly pulled back from George, he finally felt the excitement give him goosebumps. He couldn’t fight the smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. George brought the sleeve of Dream’s hoodie up to cover his shit-eating grin. He bit his lip as he watched the man scurry back in surrender.

“Shit, sorry man. Is he yours? I swear I didn’t have any idea- I—“

“ _ Leave _ .” Clay growled and George’s knees nearly buckled.

George couldn’t recall ever watching anyone leave so quickly. 

A tan hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"If you really fucking want to play that game,  _ we can play it _ ." Dream said threateningly, his breath hot against the other’s ear, sending shivers down his spine as he squirmed under the vampire’s touch.

Dream pulled him by the hood and dragged him to the restroom. George was panting and terribly aroused. After hours of trying to get a reaction out of Dream, all he had to do was press the right button.

He was pushed against the outside of the door and as his weight was placed on it, the door opened and George nearly fell backwards. He  _ loved _ when Dream was rough with him. He heard a click of the door locking and before his brain could catch up, his face was being pressed roughly into the countertop. His cock ached and strained against his denim jeans.

Dream was pressed against his ass and his torso pinned George against the cold marble. 

The blonde growled into his ear.

“What do you have to say for yourself,  _ slut _ ?” George was melting beneath him. Dream was so  _ strong  _ and his entire presence was arousing. As many times as Dream had fucked him, he still ached for it.

“W-wanted you.” George winced out. Dream gripped onto his hair again and tightened his grip.

“It sure looked to me like you wanted that other guy. I’d be more pissed if you hadn’t been trying to ride my dick all night.” Dream thrusted his hips behind him and pushed George’s face further into the marble counter. “I know you better than that. This was what you wanted all along,  _ wasn’t it _ ?”

George tried to nod frantically, but he wasn’t allowed much movement in his current position. 

George’s arms were restrained behind his back in a vice-like grip. He was in pure euphoria.

“Yes Dre—dream. I wanted you so bad. I didn’t know how else to get your attention.”

“You  _ had  _ my attention. It’s hard to ignore you writhing on my lap.”

“Not enough.” George cried, he wanted to feel release. He spread his legs and groaned when Dream pressed even closer.

"You just can't keep your legs closed around me, can you?" The blonde sneered at him and spread his legs further apart with his knee.

“Dream  _ please _ . I’ve been waiting all day.” He begged desperately.

George almost cried with relief when the hand restricting his wrists released and instead moved to unzip George’s jeans.

“You’ve gotten greedy. I shouldn’t keep giving you what you want.” Contradicting his own words, he slipped his large hand past the hem of George’s jeans and kneaded his cheek with his strong palm.

He moaned and didn’t care that others might hear. Right now it was just him, and his vampire pinning him against the sink.

Dream brushed his fingers against George’s sensitive hole and the brunette choked. His jeans and boxers were yanked down in one fell swoop. The cold air of the bathroom hit his exposed skin but it only excited him further.

He snapped back to his surroundings as Dream reached back up, and pumped soap from the dispenser onto his fingers. He didn’t hesitate to push two fingers inside of George. Their daily memorizations of each other’s bodies helped Dream find his prostate right away.

George screamed out and almost felt lightheaded with the wonderful ministrations inside him. 

“Look at you, baby, all bent over for me, just waiting for me to fuck you. You’re so desperate. I bet you’d come on my fingers alone if I’d let you.”

George made a choked noise of agreement but tried to push his body back to show he was ready. The less they prepped, the bigger Dream felt. 

“You want more already? Last time we barely prepped you wouldn’t stop complaining about how sore you were.” Dream warned. 

Dream’s hesitation was obvious and  _ not _ what he wanted right now. He was too horny for sweet and pampering Clay.

“If you don’t fuck me I can find someone else out there that will.” 

It was a bluff and they both knew it.

“ _ Yeah _ ?” The fingers were removed from him and he heard Dream unzip his own jeans. A  _ very _ familiar head pressed against his lubed hole. 

Dream slowly pushed inside and George was like putty beneath him. Completely weak as the pattern of small bumps and indents that George had memorized stretched his walls open. Once Dream was fully sheathed to the hilt, he spoke lowly against George’s neck.

“I don’t think you could find a single person out there that would satisfy the size queen in your pretty little head. You need  _ me _ to fill you to the brim, don’t you?” 

“ _ Oh _ Dream!  _ Yes _ . Just you. Only you. Please move—“

He was cut off when Dream pulled out and slammed him into the counter. Words completely left him. Wet, guttural whines were all his throat could muster out.

Dream leaned back and gripped George’s hair harder, his other hand pressed down on George’s back to keep him down. He settled on a rapid speed of thrusts, each perfectly aimed to brush against his prostate. The sex was always so good and mind numbing. George didn’t think he’d ever be able to live without it.

Dream had learned every  _ single _ spot that would send George spiraling over the edge. The ruthless pace made George drool against the marble. The constant switch between  _ empty _ and being so full that he thought he might burst was something he’d never get sick of.

George lazily looked up at the mirror and was almost shocked to see Dream behind him. He watched the blonde ruthlessly pound in and slide nearly all the way out. It was ridiculously erotic.

His eyes trailed to the hand pulling tightly at his hair and his powerful fingers. 

As Dream thrusted hard and fast into him, George grabbed Dream’s hand from his hair and the vampire instantly stopped any movement.

“Are you okay? Was it too mu—“

The concerned words and worried expression ceased as George put Dream’s pointer and middle fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them. 

He watched Dream in the mirror and felt Dream meet his eyes. He tilted his head mockingly and chuckled with malice.

“You almost had me worried!” He continued his ruthless tempo and let George occupy his mouth on his fingers. “And to think, I almost thought I’d gone too far. Even when I’m buried deep inside you, you still need  _ more _ .”

“You’re just a needy whore. You need something in your mouth huh?” His pounding grew more and more forceful and George felt himself getting close to release. He knew he would bruise and he loved it.

He yanked George’s head back by the mouth and gagged him with his fingers. George pathetically groaned and his eyes rolled back. Dream started nipping and biting harshly at his neck. It wasn’t deep enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough to sting perfectly. He felt pheromones hit him and he sucked in a full breath.

In the same spot he had bitten earlier this morning, he sunk his teeth in deep. Something inside George snapped.

The brunette moaned as the coil of heat in his stomach finally unravelled. He white splatters released all over the counter. Dream detached from his bleeding neck and licked a bloody trail up to his ear.

“Oh  _ baby.  _ I’m not done with you yet.” Dream reached around and grabbed George’s softening dick. George moaned around Dream’s fingers.

The stimulation was everywhere at once. As Dream bit back down in a different spot closer to George’s shoulder, he looked up at his bleeding wounds in the mirror and he started to grow hard again.

With Dream’s thrusting, stroking, licking, and biting in a different spot  _ again _ , George couldn’t believe he was already nearing his  _ second _ orgasm. He couldn’t keep from twitching, he was still coming down from his previous high. As Dream egged him closer, George could feel the thrusting become more ragged, letting him know that Clay was equally as close. 

After one last thrust, Dream was releasing inside him and filling George with the warm and thick liquid. He knew he was drooling on the fingers in his mouth but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Dream sped up his stroking on George’s leaking cock and pushed him over the edge  _ again _ . 

George cried out but he was once again gagged on Dream’s long fingers. Before the blonde pulled out, he growled.

__ George was struggling to catch his breath, the bathroom was spinning. He knew that Dream was speaking, because he saw his bloodied mouth move. However, he couldn’t focus enough to process the words.

When he realized Dream was waiting for a reply, he blinked hard and choked out, “W-what?”

Dream licked at his bloodied neck, and in a slightly softer tone, he repeated.

“I  _ asked _ , who you belong to?” 

He could faintly feel his neck and shoulders tingling, but couldn’t quite pinpoint anything.

Dream removed his fingers from George’s mouth and gently massaged his scalp. 

George could barely keep his eyes open, but he truthfully muttered a small, “You.”

Dream pulled out and kissed George’s hair. 

“You’re right, good boy. You did so well for me, Georgie.” His heart fluttered at the praise and Dream tucked himself back into his jeans and wet a paper towel to clean George’s milky liquid off of the surface. He let his head fall on Dream’s shoulder and Dream held him up with his unoccupied arm. He was so  _ exhausted. _

Once the countertop was cleaned, Dream pulled George’s jeans up. He whined in sleepy confusion. 

Dream pulled him into a gentle hug and held his head to his chest. 

“I know, baby. I’ll clean you up when we get home.”  _ Home _ . The word rang comfortably in George’s thoughts. “You smell like me.” Dream breathed in George’s scent. “You look so pretty in my hoodie, too. It’s huge on you.” 

Very obvious pride laced his every word. George tugged on Dream’s shirt and softly whimpered. 

“Tired.” The pheromones mixed with his post-orgasmic haze made forming proper sentences far too difficult.

“Okay, let's go back to the table.” Dream unlocked the door, but the previously booming music was dramatically muted and distant. George had an obvious limp, but Dream slightly lessened it by holding his hip possessively. 

When they got back to the table, George watched Sapnap give Dream a raised eyebrow. The orange eyes fell on George and Sapnap just let out a dramatic, “Holy shit.” And he rolled his eyes.

Sapnap breathed in and gagged. “For _fucks_ _sake._ There isn’t a single question of who rocked your shit, George.” The brit laughed softly and clinged to Dream’s warm side affectionately. George was docile and quiet. He enjoyed the vampire’s extra company. 

Their friend put his arms over his head and turned toward the exit. “Alright boys. I guess it’s time to head out before you two start fucking again.” Sapnap waved to the owner and the three departed from the building. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” He clicked a finger gun at George and winked. “Your little boyfriend knows how to party.” Dream laughed with him as George slumped against his side. 

—===DREAM POV===—

“Do you need a ride back to his place?” The other vampire asked. 

Dream leaned down and picked George’s sleeping body up, bridal style. 

“Nah. I’ll take him back. It was good seeing you, Pandas.”

The hybrid scoffed affectionately and rolled his eyes. 

“You haven’t called me that in decades.” He smiled cheekily. “I like him, Dream. He makes you come around more.” He threw his arm around Dream’s neck and half hugged him. “I’ve missed you, man.”

“I like him too. I guess he’s grown on me.”

“Yeah, I’d  _ certainly  _ say so. You’ve nearly marked him in every possible way. If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost guess you two were—“ Sapnap paused and he squinted his eyes. Sudden realization covered his features. 

“We were what?” Dream pressed curiously.

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later if I’m right.”

Clay didn’t respond, and instead looked down at George in wonder. They said their goodbyes and many questions were left unanswered.

As he tucked George into bed that night, he whispered softly. 

“I think I might love you.”

—————————————————————

_ Baby, I know dreams tend to crumble at extremes. _

_ I just thought our dream would last a little bit longer. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know this chapter took a little longer to get out, but I made it longer to compensate :)  
> Song— This Life, by The Vampire Weekend  
> Uh oh! George is insecure and he worries that Dream will get bored of him. I hope nothing goes wrong!!  
> ;)  
> Feel free to come and chat on my Twitter!! : @CPiea  
> I’m praying that my next chapter doesn’t take as long to get out. I’ve had the next one planned since the beginning of this story haha.  
> Comments and kudos fuel me to write more !!  
> Thank you for 650 kudos, I cannot even begin to express my gratitude. I love you all!!  
> Until next time!!


End file.
